


Fuck Me Daddy!

by DaddysLittleDoll



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Caring Rick, Daddy Kink, Daddy Rick, Humiliation, Kink, Kinky, M/M, Masterbation, Oral, Oral Sex, Penetration, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex on Furniture, Slow Burn, Spanking, aged down rick, aged up morty, almost raped, anal penetration, awkward rick, baby boy morty, flirty morty, gagging, m/m - Freeform, morty c137 - Freeform, morty in a skirt, morty likes to tease rick, morty wears a skirt, mortys a good boy, rebellious morty, rick c137 - Freeform, rick eats ass, rick likes to eat ass, rough, sin - Freeform, slutty morty, student, student! morty, teacher, teacher! rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysLittleDoll/pseuds/DaddysLittleDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty has a love of certain an amateur pornstar. He comes into school and sees him. What will Morty do to get his attention?</p><p>Rick's life isn't what he wanted it to be, can a certain someone make his life worth living?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My favorite porn star Rick

(Rick only drink and does drugs outside of school so he doesn't get fired ,also i want them to have a healthy relationship with lots of communication!! Rick is still an asshole just less so when it comes to morty)

Morty’s schedule: Senior English, Home ec, PE, Lunch, Forensics AP  
Morty POV

August 30th monday

Morty has always been attracted to older men , throughout his whole life he has had a thing for older men. When it came to girls he liked certain redheads who were never interested. So he gave up the chase and decided what he really wanted and needed was an older man. He never put any effort into looking for an older man, since he wasn't 18 yet. He is almost there , he turns 18 on November 12th. Considering it was his last year in high school he was just going to suck it up and do his best(which wasn't very good , but hey at least he tried). 

He drove to school in a car bought by his parents. He was slowly earning money too with his part-time job on the weekends at the library. He pulled into a spot at the end of the parking lot and walking into school. The seniors glance at him but ignored him, the jocks are naturally picking on smaller more defenseless underclassmen. A breath of relief escapes him, he didn't realize he was nervous about being bullied. All his previous years he was a target and now that he was older people were bored of picking on him. His last year didn't seem to start out eventful but he had this warm feeling that this year would be amazing. 

He walked into his first class which was English. Morty only had 4 classes this year, he worked online to have less classes over the last 2 summers. He never had any friends so he was always alone. It gave him a chance to do the extra school work , no matter how boring. When he got to his class he went and sat near the front, the first row was taken so he sat behind a guy he had never seen before. He glanced at him, they guy stared at him. Morty said nothing and just looked away. The guy was attractive but Morty preferred older men. He wasn't about to even think about a guy now, especially when he was going to be on the look out for an older man. He sat down and the class passed uneventfully. He got up and headed to his next class which was an elective class, he thought he would try to take home ec, since he would eventually be moving out to college. He wanted to be able to take care of himself and do taxes. He wasn't the smartest kid but he tried.Home ec was fun, apparently they would do a lot of cooking and sewing. At some point they would learn other things but it seemed to be a fun class. 

He was the only guy in the class, which was cool. He felt comfortable around girls. He used to get nervous a lot around them but he decided that it wouldn't matter anymore now that he wanted to be with older men. He discovered he liked older men by watching this porn online. It wasn't a reality good quality or anything. It was an semi professional amateur video, but the guys voice was so hot. It was alarming. He heard the guy's voice loud in his head phones. He instantly came , it was surprising. After that he would only jack off to videos of older men with raspy deep voices. He loved the dominant ones , they were his favorite. 

He shook his head out of that thought and headed to his second elective class, P.E. He dreaded that class when he was younger and decided to put it off until his last year, he never understood the uniform, they made you look like kids from the 70’s. They were tight red shorts and gray shirts with the school name on them. He felt super uncomfortable at the thought of showing so much leg , people would see how skinny he really was. It was his fear when he was younger. But now he was okay with it, he was just ready to get this year over with. He changed into the form fitting spandex shorts , making him feel very exposed. He felt his face redden slightly since it was embarrassing. He looked around all the other guys seem uncomfortable too. He shook off his nerves. He threw on the shirt and walked out to the gym.He walked out and saw a man with a large nose standing there with his hands folded behind his back. He looked very serious. All the boys stood in a line in front of him. 

“Hello! My name is Mr.Pérson, I am your Physical education teacher. Since today is your first day I am going to go easy on you. I want you guys to spread out and stretch for 10 minutes. After that we are going to run 1 mile and see your time and After that you will stretch out again and then you can chat among yourselves.”

Morty was worried he wasn't sure if he was good at running , but he was going to try. He was never good at any sports so he thought he might as well try his best. He sits down and begins to stretch out, he's quite flexible. He doesn't even stretch that often it's a surprise to him. He stretches even more almost doing the splits. He just goes with it, it's kinda cool that he's flexible , maybe he can try some new things with his toys.

He shakes his head,trying not to think about masturbation. It would be awful getting a boner in such tight shorts surrounding by people who would currently notice. He closes his eyes for a good couple of minutes ignoring everything. Meanwhile Morty doesn't notice the older man with blue-grey hair who comes sauntering in. 

“Yo Bird Person! What's up?”

“I told you not to call me that in front of the students. I am fine. The classes have been the same as usual. How are you liking it here?”

“Ha Well it's not all it's cracked up to be, but it nice I guess.” He says rolling his eyes, then glances towards the kids. He sees a brown haired teen doing the splits on the ground. He is sitting alone. He also noticed this kids ass is amazing but he tries not to pay attention to him.

“Yes, I agree.” he nods. He looks at his watch to see how long has passed, ”Well it looks  
like we need to get on the track to run.I'll talk to you later. Bye!” He walks toward the kids.

“Later.” The blue-grey haired man says , still staring at the young flexible brunette. He takes his gaze away, and walks out as nonchalant as he came in.

Morty opens his eyes when finally Mr.Pérson tells them to go outside onto the track , he follows close behind all the students. They begin to run the laps, Morty begins to surpass every boy running, when he makes the fourth lap he has passed everyone at least once. His time was 6 minutes and 43 seconds, which is really good apparently. He sits down and stretches for 10 minutes.

The other boys take awhile to run the four laps, one kind took nearly 20 minutes to run it. There is about 20 minutes lefts in class once everyone is stretched out. The boys separate in groups. He sits all alone, until a group of what appears to be freshman boys come up.

“Uh Hi! My name is Drew and this is Mark and Chance .” He motions at a blond haired boy who is very thin, whose collarbones jut out. The other boy is thicker and has a round face with blue black hair. Drew has red hair and freckles and is also thin but not super thin the kid Chance. 

“H-HI! My n-n-name is Morty, uhh nice to m-meet you.” morty smiles hoping his stuttering wouldn't turn them off from being friendly.  
All the boys smile nicely at him.

“What year are you, a sophomore?” Mark asks with accented words.

“U-u-uh I’m a-actually a S-s-senior.” Morty says with a nervous chuckle. He rubs the back of his head, sure he was tall but he did have a very young looking face which always made people think he was way younger than he was. His first year was a nightmare everyone thought he was a super smart 6th grader. It was a rumor for a while until a jock took his report card and everyone saw the c’s and d’s. That year was the worst, since than he was working for better grades. He hasn't gotten a D since then.

The boys look shocked.

“Oh wow! You look so young!” says the skinny boy Chance.

“Yeah I-i-i get that a lot.” Morty says.

The boys chat with him for awhile, he learns that they all have many different hobbies.Chance likes videos games and doesn't eat much since he is super picky. Mark is from Japan, he learned English when he was young and his parents decided to move to America to have a different life. Drew lived here his entire life and was very into dnd and art. They were really nice and cool, if not odd. He heads to lunch the 3 of them walking with him. They get lunch and chat some more. 

Again Morty isn't paying attention to the blue-grey haired man who is staring at him. He is also getting lunch. He stares at Morty and his new friends, the man feels disgusted for even looking at the boy. He is a freshman for god's sake.He is pissed at himself for even thinking the kid was cute.

He goes and eats his lunch in his room. When lunch is over Morty heads to his last class , Forensics AP. He was very excited about this class. He never really had a clue about what he wanted to do with his life but figured if he liked this class maybe he could become a forensic analysis. It was a cool thought to have a job like that.He walked in the room and didn't glance at the teacher. He sat down in the first row. He looks up and finally sees the blue-grey haired man. 

Morty is shocked and swears he has seen him somewhere before but cannot place him. Morty also thinks the lithe man is very attractive. He looks at him up and down ,trying to be inconspicuous. Morty doesn't notice that that man saw him checking him out. Morty’s mind is going a hundred miles an hour trying to calm down. He feels awkward that his teacher is literally the hottest man he has ever seen. He is about 40 years or so, which is exactly his type. He wants to die. It's too much for his horny teenage mind to handle. 

“Hi! My Name is Rick Sanchez, you can call me Mr.Sanchez or Mr.Rick. I don't care.First off this class is Forensics science AP, So if anyone accidently came in here looking for freshman science this isn't it.” He glances at Morty. Morty is confused but says and does nothing.

“This class is harder than normal forensics and has a lot more tests, And since it counts for college sometimes you have to stay after school to do extra tests. We will have pizza parties if everyone gets a good grade on important tests. Alrighty, roll call!” He begins to list off names of the classroom. Once Mr.Rick reaches his name he says a meek h-here. Mr.Rick's voice is extremely raspy and attractive. He is trying so hard not to think about his hot forensic teacher.Especially when Mr.Rick keeps glancing over at him. The class goes on slowly and Morty thinks it's either hell or heaven to have a teacher this hot. No one else seems to think he is hot but he did have a thing for older men. They get a syllabus and start a science video for the first day. Its an easy first-day considering senior year is supposed to be the hardest. Mr.Rick seems laidback and cool. He tries to stop thinking about him but it's hard when his voice literally sends chills down his spine ,and to his dick. He hates being a teenage sometimes, hormones are the worst. Finally the class is over, everyone walks out. Morty trips on a chair that wasn't scooted in all the way and ungracefully lands on a desk. His chest hurts at the sudden impact, his breath seems to be coming out of him.

“Fuck..” he hears Mr.Rick say.

“I-I-I ...c-can’t ..breathe…”he rasps out.Mr.Rick is there by his side quickly and stands him up. He stares at Morty seriously.

“Breathe in deeply okay, just keeps trying to breathe.” Morty tries hard to breathe in but his lungs hurt, he keeps trying, breathing slowly becomes easier. He sits down, breathing slowly in and out. Morty looks up and with his best puppy dog eyes, he looks up at Mr.Rick.

“T-t-thank you , Sir.” The word sir comes out of his mouth quite suggestive. Rick thinks maybe he is imagining it. 

“You're Welcome. You clumsy little dork, go to the nurse's office. I will write you a pass for you.”

Morty thinks maybe he isn't this guy's type ,which makes him feel like a huge dork, he just ate shit in front of the hottest man he has seen in awhile.

“U-uh O-ok Mr.Rick.” He says exchanging sir for Mr.Rick. He takes the pass and heads to the nurse's office.He gets to the nurse's office and tells her what happened and she says he will be fine , just to be careful. He heads out to his car and drives home. ...... When he gets home and goes to his computers and finds his favorite porn video. He pulls the video and puts his headphones on. The scene comes up with a brown haired boy who looks vaguely like of like him. The man behind the camera is gruffly telling him to take off his clothes, slowly. Like a striptease. The boy slowly strips off his clothes and underneath his pants he is wearing a lacy red pair of panties that look striking against his fair skin. The man seems shocked , breathing in quickly.

“Fuck! Your wore those foOUGHr me you little slut? You wanted Daddy to see you in these panties didn't you…” The man's hand comes into frame and slaps the boy's ass hard.”I bet you thoOUGHght this would get you a good spanking huh?” the man burps. His voice is so raspy that Morty dicks is throbbing and hot. He hasn't even touched himself yet. The Man starts the walk away and the boy whines needily. The man places the camera and walks toward the boy, back facing the camera.He picks up the boy and bends him over his lap. Morty looks up at the guy's face. He stares longer.

“...Is t-t-that???”

“Come heUGHGre you little bitch.” Mr.Rick says as he puts the young boy over his lap. The boy squirms and moans as Mr.Ricks hand starts slapping his ass slowly, growing more firm and louder with each spanking.

“Ah!.. AAH!!~~ SpANK ME DADDY!” the boy moans loudly.

Morty is harder than ever watching, he can’t even touch himself he is so enthralled that Rick is enjoying this. Rick then grabs the boys head.

“I bet you wanBLECHt to suck my cock too? I bet you get off on it. Don't you?”is voice is deep and husky. Morty can hear the want in his voice. He wants that cute twink to be stuffed full of his cock. Morty whines as the boy gets to his knees and unbuckles Rick's pants. The boy seems delighted when huge hard cock is presented to him. He licks the shaft then deepthroats it all at once. Morty desperately wants that cock in his mouth. He wants to get his face fucked. He wants to be in that boys place. He doesn't touch himself yet knowing that Rick would probably not allow it. He keeps watching, his cock hard and wanting. He is leaking precum out of the tip of his dick. He is the most horny he has ever been. He keeps watching. The boys is really loving sucking Rick's cock, he slobbering and moaning. Rick grabs the boy by the sides of his head and begins a slow fucking motion into his mouth. The boy moans loudly and needily. 

“Yeah? I beBELCHt you like that you dirty slut. You like you face fucked? Fuck...you are such a whore , sucking my cock like that..”

“MM..Ahh...mm” the boy moans on Rick's cock. He pulls his face off, he eyes pleading.

“Please fuck me Daddy! I promise I’ll be good” the boys eyes are cute and needy. He can see his hard cock. Rick takes off the boys red lacy panties and then tells him to get on his hands and knees, the boy complies. His ass is facing the camera ,you can see the tight pucker of his asshole, pink and ready. Rick slaps his ass hard leaving a handprint on the boys already reddened ass. Rick takes out a bottle of lube and smears it on the boy's asshole. He slowly starts fingering the boy, his then slowly adds another finger. The boy is rocking back and forth on Rick's fingers. Rick starts to thrust his hand faster into the boy's ass. Morty can tell he hit his prostate, because the boy shakes and moans loudly. Rick pulls out his fingers and begins to trace the boy’s asshole slowly inserting the tip of one finger and pulling it out just as slow.

Morty is watching in awe. Then scrambles to get lube and his dildo, he starts teasing himself the way rick is teasing the boy. Rick then shoves his whole finger inside the boy.

“oooH FUCK…!” the boy moans loudly.

 

Morty shoves two fingers in,since Rick's fingers are thick. Rick finally works his second finger in again. The boy is shaking and is red with want. Rick slowly puts a condom on and lines up his cock to the boy's asshole. Slowly thrusting in.

“I bet you love thaEHt don't you , you little slut! “ Rick shoves his cock inside the boy. And begin thrusting hard and fast. The boy's body is trembling with pleasure.” Don't you dare come, you coURPme when daddy says so”

“..yes daddy..aah!” the boy moans.

Morty is fucking himself hard with his dildo, it's not as big as Rick's cock but it will do. Morty has his legs on the computer desk and is leaning back in his chair fucking himself in beat with Rick. He is close , but he wants to listen to Rick and come when he says to. He watched Rick fuck the boy with vigor, it's almost too much to handle.He feels like he is about to come any minute now. 

“Come for me Baby!” Rick growls out. Morty is instantly coming as is the boy in the video. It overwhelms him with ecstasy. He cums in hot fast pulses without even touching his dick. Morty breathes out unevenly and sighs. He lays there for a couple minutes enjoying how his body is like melted butter. He feels loose and comfortable. After a while of laying like this he decided to clean up, his cum has already started to dry.

“Uuhg g-gross.” he mutters quietly. He goes to his bathroom and turns on the shower. Thinking about Rick, was that him? It looks like him but he couldn't be sure. After a while of standing in the shower with the water warm cascading off his thin naked back. He washes himself and gets out. He quickly dries himself and walks back to the computer and checks when the video was posted. He loves this video and has watched it for about a year. It was uploaded about 2 years ago. He clicks randomly into the video staring intensely at Rick , it must be him. He does into the uploaders account , he is surprised to find a bunch of videos with Rick. He feels like he has discovered a gold mine. He scrolls down and there are about 30 different videos, with different twinks being fucked by him. Morty doesn't know whether to shuck his pants off again or wait. He clicks on the most recent video. It was uploaded about a month ago, its video where Rick is standing over a twink, he's thin with a nice round ass. He is bound and gagged. His lips lush around the ball gag. Morty clicks out quickly before he wants to jack it again.

It's almost dinner time and he can't afford one of his parents or sister to walk in. Morty decides to get out his English homework and get that done. He finishes it quickly and heads downstairs. Summer is sitting on the couch texting on her phone. His mom and dad are fighting as usual. He gets his food and smiles at Summer and heads upstairs, no one says anything to him. He thinks his parents are going to get a divorce soon but isn't super sure. They fight all the time and have a bad relationship. Morty never met his grandparents on either side. His parents didn't like their families. So it was just his immediate family, but him and summer were the only ones in the house that got along. He eats in his room and put the empty plate on the desk, he just lays there staring at the ceiling, he wishes he had friends. Then maybe he could go out and do something. Morty is too shy and he hates it. He wishes he was outgoing and open. Instead he is shy and awkward. He decides to go to sleep, too tired to think of anything else. He drifts off with the lights on.


	2. Daddy Rick Sanchez

Rick's schedule - Biology , Biology, free period, lunch, Forensics AP,forensics

 

Rick's POV

 

August 30th Monday

 

It's Rick's first day of teaching, he is nervous to finally have a permanent job. He used to sub for forensic classes in colleges and things. He made porn videos and sold nude photos of the guys he fucked. It was a side job and it paid good money. Way better than a teacher's salary, he didn't need this job he just hated being drunk or high of his ass with nothing to do. He thought maybe he could have annoying teacher friends to get drunk with. He told his one friend Bird Person(Brad Pérson) that he wanted a teaching job, he got him an interview and that was that. 

 

He decided to make a video before school started so he made a craigslist ad and found a twink who wanted to get paid to make a porno. That usually how it went. His videos were crazy popular for an amateur. He had a good camera and lighting. It was all pretty easy , he would post a small part of the video and if you wanted to see the rest you’d have to pay for it . He even sold sexy pictures to people who wanted them. He had some of himself but most people were interested in the twinks he was fucking. Sure he was an attractive older man, but most of the people who watch his video do it for the twinks. 

 

He walks into his first day and he checks out the plan . Nothing special. Just watching a video and handing out the syllabus. He figured since it was the first day it wouldn't really matter. He would rather have the kids be comfortable than stressed out. The next day he was going to talk about the video and see what they remembered from the video. He read the rest of the week's outline and sat down. He drank his coffee and grimaced he wanted to be drunk right now. He is an alcoholic but Brad told him they would fire him so fast if they caught him drinking. 

 

He sobered up quick , the last 2 weeks have been awful. He still drank at night ,getting plastered until he passed out. It was a coping mechanism, drinking made him feel like a better person even though he feels like a piece of shit most days. He has no family , no one. He has a couple of friends he parties with but that's it. He felt like a loser all the time, It just sucked. He gets through 2 classes and has an off period and then lunch. He briefly wonders if he should go get drunk in the parking lot but decided against it. He goes to check on Brad(Bird person).

 

“Yo Bird Person! Whats up?” Rick says as cheerfully as he can muster.

 

“I told you not to call me that in front of the students. I am fine. The classes have been the same as usual. How are you liking it here?” Bird Person says seriously.

 

“Ha Well it's not all it's cracked up to be, but it nice I guess.” He says rolling his eyes, then glances towards the kids. He sees a brown haired teen doing the splits on the ground. He is sitting alone. He also noticed this kids ass is amazing but he tries not to pay attention to him.

 

“Yes, I agree.” he nods. He looks at his watch to see how long has passed,” Well it looks like we need to get on the track to run. I'll talk to you later.Bye!” He walks toward the kids.

 

“Later.” Rick says , still staring at the young flexible brunette. He takes his gaze away and walks out as nonchalant as he came in. His face is red, Rick can't believe there is a cute little twink at this school. It makes him feels worse. He should not be looking at a little teen boy. No matter how cute, he again feels worse for being interested in a boy who is young and cute. He goes back to his class and begins tinkering with some electrical stuff, he makes a quick robot that can erase the whiteboard. Rick is good at building things , he always has been. He just didn't know if he could ever leave this planet, it was his dream to explore the world and find new things. He sits down at his desk thinking of what could be. 

 

The bell rings to signal lunch , he saunters over to the lunch room and gets food. He notices the twink he saw in the gym. He is sitting down with shorter kids, who look like freshman. He rips his eyes away feeling worse. The kid is a freshman, how perverted could he be. He just got this job he couldn't quit. Maybe he could but later, he can't be attracted to a student, it's wrong. Despite the moral dilemma rick couldn't help being attracted to the kid , he felt like there was something different about him. It just made him feel worse , that kid was probably 13 maybe 14. The youngest he has ever been attracted to. He feels like he needs a drink. When lunch is over he gets ready for his next class, hoping the next two classes would go by quickly.

He sees the first student walk in, he grimaces. It's the cute freshman, he must be smart to be in this class. That or he's lost. Rick keeps looking at him and each time he's overcome with disgust for himself. He sees the little twink check him out, Rick feels alarmed by it. He feels that he's too attracted to this kid and it's making him imagine things.

 

“Hi! My Name is Rick Sanchez, you can call me Mr.Sanchez or Mr.Rick. I don't care.First off this class is Forensics science, So if anyone accidently came in here looking for freshman science this isn't it.” He glances at the twink, he looks confused but doesn't move.

 

“Alrighty, roll call!” Rick begins to list the names he's half finished when he calls out the twinks name.

 

“Morty Smith.”

 

“H-here..”He says meekly. Rick can’t stand how cute this boy is and now that he is in his class he feels worse. He hands out the syllabus and then puts on the video. He tells everyone to take notes. They could use the notes on tomorrow's worksheets.When the videos overs the bell rings, and everyone if out of the class quickly. Except Morty. He trips on a chair that wasn't pushed in. Morty slams onto a desk, bent over. He looks hurt and doesn't move.

 

“Fuck..” Rick stumbles out.

 

“I-I-I ...c-can’t ..breathe…”he rasps out. Rick is by his side quickly. He makes Morty stand up straight

 

“Breathe in deeply okay, just keep trying to breathe.” Morty looks like he's struggling. Then he looks to be fine. He looks up at Rick, eyes big and innocent.

 

“T-t-thank you Sir.” The word sir comes out of his mouth quite suggestively. Rick thinks his attraction is making him imagining it. 

 

“You're Welcome you clumsy little dork now go to the nurse's office. I’ll write a pass for you.” he says snappily.The kid seems to shrink a little bit. He hopes the kid doesn't get in trouble for being late to his next class.

 

“U-uh O-ok Mr.Rick.” he stutters out.

 

Rick slumps down into his chair, this attraction is already too much. He has to stop, he decided to stay for one semester and go back to subbing. He came in drunk half the time no one even cared. He couldn't be attracted to a young teen.The next class went by quickly. He sighs a long sigh out , he looks around for the kid while walking to his car. He rolls his eyes at himself, he was already interested in seeing him again. It was sick. 

 

He got home and immediately starting drinking while watching tv. He was plastered and thought he would make a video of himself jerking off. Some people loved him getting off and saying dirty shit. He got his camera set up and sat in his chair. He was shirtless, Rick has a good body and he knew it. It was lithe and toned. He had nice big hands that were perfect for spankings. He turns it on and starts talking to the camera.

 

“Alright you little sluts, tonight I want you to staBUECHrt fingering yourself real slow. I want you to tease your assholes….. Get yourself all lubed uURPp. Nice and stretched out…. I want you to beURP real loud for daddy…... That's right.” Rick's eyes close and imagine Morty all spread out and open for him.”...Ah ….That's a good baby boy, just like that. …..Mmm …..Yeah, be a good boy for daddy and finger yourself….. Fuck yourself real good, suck on yoOUGHur fingers for me. Yeah just like that.”

 

Rick tilts his head back and moans gruffly. His breath raspy and deep. His hand is moving slowly. He needs to tease the little sluts watching this video.

 

“Imagine those fingers are my cock, I bet you would loURPve to choke on it, to gag on it….. Fuck.. I bet your cock it so hard for me isnt it? I bet you want my hURPard cock inside you…. Don't fuck yourself with anything but your fingers ... Let me take care of you baby boy.... Imagine me teasing you with my long thick fingers, slowly fucking you…. stretching you out and filling you uURPp. I know you’d love that...huh?” 

 

Rick stops talking and strokes his hard cock for a couple minutes, every now and then throwing in phrases. Calling the person watching the video a dirty slut or whore. After about 5 minutes of teasing he decided to pick it up.

 

“Now I want you to get your dildo all luUORbed up for me and I want you to fuck yourself. I want you to push it in slow, agonizingly slow for daddy. Yeah just like that, start fucking with a good nice pace…... You are a good slut foOUGHr listening to daddy…...You are a good little bitch…. Start fucking yourself harder... yeah just like that ….be a good little slut for me URP.” He breathes out.

 

Rick is dripping precum and is hard thinking of Morty doing all these things to himself, it sick and wrong but in this moment he feels good and full of pleasure and the thought of Morty wanting him.

 

“I want you sluts to fuck youURPrselfs fast and hard now….. like you’re taking daddy's pounding...mm... Yeah thats right , be a good little slut. Do you waUORPnt to cum? Not until I say so, keep fucking yourself real good for me….. Yeah that's a good slut.”

 

Rick is close and needs to cum badly, he is desperately imagining fucking Morty.

 

“I am going tURPo cum in you…..you little slut….I bet that will make you cum wont it. You can cum as soon as daddy cums…... Ah… Yeah...fuCK.” Rick moans as he comes.” Come for me Baby!”

 

He shuts off the video after a moment and he takes a breath. He is fucked. He is drunk off his ass and needs to quit. It's just a crush. It should be fine and nothing can come of it. Especially if he's that young. He goes and cleans up and showers quickly. Then goes to make dinner. He watches tv shows and drinks more. When it hit 10 he stops drinking and uploads the video. He hopes the slutty twinks like it. He sighs and goes to bed and has a fitful night of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed ricks pov, its going to switch between rick and morty every now and then. Next chapter is up in 2 days


	3. Morty wants attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

Morty POV

 

August 31st tuesday 

 

Morty wakes up comfortably in his bed, and stares at the ceiling for a bit, he looks over to his clock it's 6:03am he has about 30 minutes to jack it. He goes straight to Rick's porn account and see there is a new video up . He is instantly hard , he clicks it and takes off his shirt and boxers. Then he gets his lube and dildo ready. The video begins to play

 

“Alright you little sluts……”

 

Morty is listening to Rick's voice and is already dripping precum .He is then rubbing lube onto his asshole and begins to rub the tight pucker with one finger. Then adds another quickly . He starts fingering himself doing exactly what Rick says. He is arching his back and going slow just like Rick wants. Rick is telling him to go slow but he feels so good and wants to cum badly. Ricks then tells him to start fucking himself rough with a dildo. He lubes it up as Rick begins to stroke his cock harder and faster. Morty is on the edge and needs to cum. Rick said to only cum when he cums but he doesn't think he can hold out much longer…..

 

it's too much…..

 

” Come for me Baby!” Rick rasps out as he cums.

 

Morty feels hot waves of pleasure that shake him to the core and he cums in hot fast pulses. He draws in a long breathy moan and grabs tissue and wipes off his chest .He then gets up and showers to wash his body. Then while drying himself he feels immediate dread, what if Rick noticed something. How could he deal with a hot teacher, what if he got turned on in class. People would make fun of him for weeks. His new freshman “friends” would also think he's weird. He would be so embarrassed. He would just have to not think about it at all. Be completely calm.

 

While he is in PE he quickly remembers that Rick had a panty fetish, the first video he watched has a guy in tight red pantys. His face flushes and wonders what rick would think of these shorts. They cover more the panties but they are just as tight. He looks down at his leg , they look soft. He briefly wonders if he looks too young for Rick. He hopes Rick would be attracted to him. 

 

Most of the day passes quickly and he sits in forensics again. First row in the class, he looks up at Rick as he does roll call. Morty mutters out a weak “H-h-here.”Rick stares at him, unreadable look on his face.Then continues out with the roll call. Morty’s feels like he knows that he watched his videos and is extremely embarrassed about it. He would probably think he's gross for it. He fills out a worksheet, and uses his notes from the day before. It was basic stuff and was hoping to get most of the answers correct. He keeps looking up at Rick who is at his desk drinking coffee. 

 

He has his legs splayed out. Morty tries not to whimper, he wants to sit on his lap. He ends up staring at Rick after he is down with the paper. He looks to his hot legs all open like that, Morty wants to sit between his legs and suck Ricks nice big cock. Morty feels his face grow hot and bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from getting turned on. Rick eyes turn toward him. They stare at each other for a couple second. Rick gets up and comes over.

 

“Hey, Are you done?” Rick says quietly.” I can take your paper and grade it.”He says blankly. Morty wonders why he is so different in person. Morty thinks it's probably because Rick is his teacher. Rick is probably different than how he imagines him to be. It doesn't deter his curiosity and lust toward the man. 

 

“U-uh Y-y-y-yes sir. I-I’m done. Here…” He trails of quietly. 

 

He looks at Rick with big eyes, trying to look as cute as he could. He hopes the man sees him an attractive light, although since he tripped awfully he feels like Rick probably thought he was some lame kid. Rick strolls back to his desk and get out a red pen and begins reading his answers. He uses it a couple times and writes something at the top. He places it on Morty's desk and strolls back to his desk and keeps reading his book.Morty looks down at the paper , he made 2 minor mistakes that added up to only one problem wrong. 

 

Not bad the top reads.

 

He grins , then looks up at Rick. Rick glances at him and then seems startled. He nods at Morty. Then goes back to reading. Morty is happy, and glad he starting the year off good. 

 

Last year he had gotten mostly b’s and one c. He was hoping this year he could get a ton off A’s and a couple b’s. This would ensure him a good spot in a college. The class counted as a college credit which excited him. The bell rang and again he was unprepared . Everyone left quickly , he gathered his stuff quickly again. Again someone didn't push their chair in again and Morty ate shit. 

 

“OMPFH!!” Morty says as he hits the ground. Morty feels super clumsy, why didn't he see that chair again. He is so upset that he looked like a huge spaz in front of his crush. He feels a sharp yet throbbing pain on his knee. He feels Ricks big hands pull him up off the floor.

 

“Clumsy little thing, aren't you?” Rick says with a slight chuckle. The chuckle makes Morty blush bright red. 

 

“I-I didnt see the c-c-chair.”Morty went to take a step.” ow-o-oh jeez….I think i-i hurt my knee.” Just as he says that a small amount of blood seeps through the fabric that covers his knee.

 

“Lets go to the nurse.” Rick says.”Come one.” he says when he reaches the door. Morty's knee hurts very bad so he follows quickly. 

 

“Y-y-yes Sir…” he looks up at Rick with teary eyes, trying to look as non pitiful as possible. He doesn't want Rick to think he's annoying but so far he can't think of anything that is appealing about himself. Morty then wishes he was more interesting and suave. They arrive at the Nurse's office and Rick tells her what happened. Morty nods along when she glances at him.

 

“Write him a pass to his next class so he isn't late.” he says quickly and then saunters out.

 

“O-oh actually his class w-w-was my last class.I’m a-a senior” The nurse nods and then looks up his schedule on the computer to be sure.

 

He takes off his pants and shows her his knee, she bandages it up and lets him go. He gets into his car and drives home. Maybe he should wear something different to school, like shorts. Except the only shorts he had were the ones from PE. He shrugs , other seniors did it last year so it was probably fine. He gets home and looks a his knee. A huge bruise is forming around the cut, it looks ugly. He takes an aspirin because it hurts really bad when he moves around. He checks out Rick's porn account, he looks through some videos , some of them he mention that he has ads for when he looks for twinks in his area. Morty’s heart stops. He clicks on a link, but it says it's been deleted.

 

He wants to be in Rick's videos. He wants Rick to fuck him like he did to the other twinks. He wants to be more than that though. He wants to get to know Rick. It's stupid and dumb that he is already interested in this guy. He had only known him for 2 days and doesn't really know anything about him. Morty thinks that maybe what he is feeling is lust. Just lust , you can't have a crush on someone this fast.

Yet here he is with feelings for an older man who would probably never be interested. He sat down and sighed and hoped rick would put an ad up soon and so he could ask if he would make a video with him on Morty’s birthday. Which was in about 2 months. Morty gets excited at the thought of contacting Rick to be in one of his videos. He would be 18, Rick would have to let him be in the video. He feels his stomach get squirmy with excitement. Maybe he can become friends with Rick… Morty is excited but he knows it's ambitious to think that he is even Ricks type. He has 2 months to find out.

 

Morty comes down stairs dinner is ready but his parents are in their room arguing. As usual, summer is there eating a piece of chicken , dipping it in ranch before she bites it. He sits down and glances at her.

 

“How’s school?” She asks nonchalantly as if their parents weren't in a screaming match behind their door.

 

“I-i-it’s alright.” his face turns red at the thought of Rick.

 

“O-M-G! You like someone don't you??? Ohh a girl? “ her voice lowers.”A guy?” she wiggles her eyebrows at him. He laughs.

 

“S-s-stop, its j-just a dumb crush.”he counters.

 

“Ooooh they must be out of your league?? “She snarks.

 

“Suummer…” Morty groans only part annoyed.

 

“Tell me!!” she says joyfully.

 

He looks and listens as his parents are continuing their fight. Then leans in toward Summer.His voice quiet.

 

“M-my forensic AP teacher. I think he is super c-c-cool and awesome. He is really h-hot too.” His face flushes with embarrassment. Summer wouldn't tell anyone and would support him in his crushes until they turned out to be assholes. She acted like she didn't care sometimes but she wanted her brother to be happy.

 

“What?!? Omg that's kinky? How old is he?”she asks in shocked excitement.

 

“U-um I don't know. M-m-maybe about 45?” He says softly.

 

She cracks a big smile.” You like them older than haha.” she shoves Morty’s shoulder. 

 

He laughs , He can tell her anything and she's accepting. He loves that about her. 

 

“ I k-know I don't really have a s-s-shot at being with him, so I don't know w-why I still like him. It kind of sucks. He p-p-probably see me as a k-kid.” He says, then wonders if he should tell her about Rick’s porn site account and his videos. He quickly decides against it, she might be grossed out. 

 

“Well you turn 18 soon so maybe you do have a chance. I mean just be careful. I don't what him to take advantage of you. Okay?” She pats his head and goes to her room.

 

Morty clutches at his heart which feels tight in my chest. Morty knows that he could hurt him , if he is interested at all it's probably a one night stand. Maybe he should have one , just to become more experienced. He thinks about the kid in his english class. He was cute , maybe he would want to sleep with him. Morty was beginning to think recklessly. But he wants Rick to want him. He shakes his head, that kid probably isn't interested anyway. Morty goes upstairs to look in the mirror. He stares at my face. He looked so average and boring. Morty starts to feel ugly.

 

It's a depressing feeling. He stares longer, he would look nicer with lipstick. Maybe even a lip piercing . He stares longer… Morty isn't sure why he is feeling so reckless. He just wants Rick's attention. His mind snaps back to his knee, if he wore the shorts tomorrow he could show off his ass. Morty goes to his school bag and puts out the shorts, he puts them in the washer. He wants them tight and clean for tomorrow. He wants to see if Rick with notice him. 

 

September 1st Wednesday (Get Rick’s Attention day!)

 

He walks into the school in his gym clothes , some people barely glance at him. Some girls and guys are staring at his ass. His face grows bright red from all the attention. He kinda likes it though. Maybe even Rick will be interested once he sees him. He walks into his English class. The cute guy is sitting in the desk in front of his, Morty's arm suddenly itches intensely and accidently drops his bag. When he goes to pick it up , he bends over and feels someone staring at his ass. He looks and the cute guy who sits in front of his meets his eyes. He looks away quickly. Morty blushes hot, he never knew that shorts would make people notice he so much. Morty is starting to like the attention, he likes the looks he is getting. He likes the feeling of people wanting him. It made his confidence soar. He sat down and was soon passed a note.

 

Sorry for looking at you like that , sorry if I creeped you out   
Kris

It's okay, I was kinda up in your face.   
-Morty 

 

He scrawls on the note and passes it back. He wonders if Rick with say anything, will he look at me like he looks at the twinks in his videos. He mind wanders to Rick's predatory like grin when he teases the twinks. Another note is passed back toward him.

 

Lol Yeah, why are you wearing gym clothes?

The shorts are super comfy! I honestly could wear them all the time.

Cool so hey , what lunch do you have?

I have 1st lunch , you?

Yeah , me too. Maybe we can sit together?

Yeah that'd be cool. I sit with some cool freshman near the windows.

Alright , i'll see you then.

 

Morty is surprised when the bell rings. Kris is nice but he feels bad because he can tell kris is kinda into him. He briefly wonders how old kris is, there are a couple juniors in this class. He heads to home ec and most of the girls notice and compliment him. One girl even tells him the shorts make his legs look really nice. He blushes at all the compliments. He heads to PE and everything it the same. He goes to lunch and Kris is right behind him in the lunch line.

 

“Hey Morty!” 

 

“H-hey, w-w-whats up?”

 

“Nothing much , just getting lunch. What grade are you? Are you a junior?”

 

“U-uh no, I’m a s-senior.” Morty says lightly.

 

“Oh wow, you look super young!” Morty laughs at that. He wondered why people always though he looks young. He knows that he has a babyface. He just thought you could tell that he looked older. Last year people stopped asking him.

 

“Yeah, I g-get that a l-l-lot.” he stutters.

 

“So I know this is going to sound rude , but are you nervous talking to me, you stutter a lot.”

 

“U-um No.. I j-just have a-a stutter.” he says with a shrug.

 

“Ah well, it's a cute stutter.” Kris says flirtily.

 

Morty flushes red, he has never been so complimented ever in his life. Now that he was showing some skin so many people were interested. Kris flirting made him a little uncomfortable. They moved forward in line.

 

“So hey , I know we just met today, but I was wondering If you would want to go on a date this friday.” Kris hands are on his waist and trail down getting lower. Morty is mortified. He doesn't move hoping Kris isn't about to grab his ass. Kris’s hand is right above his ass, Morty’s breaths in thinking about running away .

 

“Hands to yourself Kris! Go to the Office.” Rick says out of nowhere. Rick stands there staring at kris as kris removes himself from Morty. Rick raises his unibrow, Kris walks away muttering angrily. Rick walks over to a security guard and tells her that a kid just went to the office for sexual harassment. He strolls back over. 

 

“Hey, Are you ok? Next time someone touches you and you don't want it tell them no. Okay?” His voice was gentle but he could hear the raspiness still there. It was comforting.

 

“Y-y-yes sir. I will d-do that.” Morty says shyly and looks down meekly. He then looks up at Rick cutely. 

 

“Alright , as long as you are okay.” Rick strolls away.


	4. Rick wants Morty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for you guys!

Rick POV  
September 1 Wednesday

 

Rick walks into the lunchroom for lunch. He looks over to where Morty sat the day before, he isnt there. So he scans the lunch line. He sees Morty and some kid who was in his biology class , Kris. Morty looks vaguely uncomfortable and is shifting on his feet slightly as the guys Kris puts his hand on Morty, sliding them lower and lower. Rick face contorts in anger for a moment and walks over , just as Kris is about to touch Morty's ass he speaks up.

 

“Hands to yourself Kris! Go to the office.” Ricks insides are boiling , he glances down at Morty who is flushed red, his lips wet like he just bit them. He quickly tells a security guard what happened.

 

“Hey, Are you ok? Next time someone touches you and you don't want it tell them no. Okay?” he says trying to comfort the cute boy. 

 

He was so innocent and needed to be protected. The older students were going to try to get him to put out. It was easier for them to make underclassmen put out. Power unbalance. He grimaces at himself. That's what he wants too. The thought makes him sick to his stomach. He just as bad as that kid Kris. Rick wasn't going to lie, Morty looked amazing in the shorts he was wearing. He looks away trying hard not to stare.

 

“Y-y-yes sir. I will d-do that.” Morty says shyly and looks down meekly. He then looks up at Rick cutely. 

 

“Alright , as long as you are okay.” Rick tries to walk away casually and hopes he comes off that way.

 

He decide to not eat, it's too much , being attracted to the young student. His stomach turned, he needed to get laid so he keep get this kid out of his head. Maybe he should make an ad and make a video. That always made him feel better. It would be a couple days before someone would message him. He always got message from people states away who would travel just to fuck him but also get paid. It was nice to feel wanted by the attractive young men(of age). 

 

He sinks into his chair deeper, he was really disgusting. He needs to somehow make this affection for the boy go away. He drinks alcohol-less coffee for the rest of his lunch break , the bell rings and he looks toward the door. Morty is the 3rd person in. Rick feels his throat go dry at the sight of morty, seeing him earlier was nice but seeing him walk in. Legs all pale with fine hairs sparse on his shapely legs(the bruise from the day before was big and painful looking though). When he turns in front of Rick to sit down , he gets nice look at Morty’s ass. He looks away quickly, face a little red . He closes his eyes and pretended he didn't see a thing. 

 

When he opens them , he looks at Morty who is staring at him shyly. Morty’s face is red, and looks positively kissable. Ricks feels his neck grow hot and ignores it and continues on with the lesson. The rest of the class, Rick is struggling not to stare at the cute boy, whose shorts keep riding up . At some point morty opens his legs , not super wide. Just enough to see the hairless junction between his crotch and leg. Rick can't help but wonder if he is hairless everywhere. He hates that he thinks that. He almost feels like Morty is torturing him on purpose but everytime Rick looks at Morty's face it's the picture of innocence. 

 

Although he thinks he sees a hint of smugness, but he can't tell for sure. Since the boy seemed to be shy and awkward around everyone.The class ends and Rick is glad. He can't wait to put the image out of his head. It's almost too much. Part of him want to throw the boy on the desk and tell him he's being a naughty slut and spank him till he's in tears. 

 

He knows he can't, and he won't. But it doesn't stop him from thinking it. Rick sees Morty finally get up a couple things in his hand , he doesn't trip this time, Thank god. That kid is ridiculously clumsy. He is the last person walking out of the class as usual . When Morty walks through the doorway he drops a pencil. He bends all the way over and then glances back at Rick as he picks it up. Rick’s eyes trail up his legs and see the shorts had ridden up and half his ass is showing. 

 

He tries to act like he didn't notice, but Rick is sure that Morty can see his face flushing. He walks out innocent look on his face. Rick thinks he didn't even notice his ass was showing. For a smart kid , he was sure oblivious. He just wanted to knock some sense into the young teen. He was freshmeat and people were going to be all over him, with that cute innocent face of his. He hated being jealous but Morty could really be taken advantage of. The last class goes by quickly , when he gets home he decided to make the ad , jacking off is not going to cut it if Morty couldn't help being a sexy little twink.

 

He put the ad up and put it in the description bar from his videos from last night. Someone would see it and respond to him. He sat back and got in his lab coat and headed to his work room. Rick has been trying to build a time machine, or even a spaceship. He had gotten close but it was very hard. He was so close to so many things. He could practically taste it.

 

Maybe Morty would be interested in him , if he could take him anywhere in the galaxy. Ricks started tinkering with everything , he was working on a portal gun and space ship. It would be important to have these things if he ever wanted to take Morty somewhere amazing. He works for about a couple hours. He stops for the day and looks down at his progress. The portal gun needed something. It was a more energy, some sort of chemical cocktail mix to get it started. He decided to drink some more and head to bed, dreaming of Morty.

 

September 2 Thursday

 

It's thursday, one more day till friday. He hopes to get a response from the ad, so he can make the video on the weekend. He doesn't know how much more he can take of Morty being stupidly cute. He walks into the school and sees Morty get out of the driver side of a car. He stares at Morty locks the car. Morty couldn't be a freshman could he? If he has a car… How old is is he? 

 

He decides to look up Morty on the school computer to see his schedule and grade. A picture of Morty comes up, he looks younger. Rick glances at his birthday and sees that he turns 18 in November. He also see that he’s a senior. He has been protecting the boy from people he was probably interested in. 

Rick groans, he is probably annoyed with me. He also notices the boy only has 4 classes. He feels a feeling of pride run through himself. The boy had a lot going for him. He shouldn't be thinking about him at all. He was probably going to college and wouldn't want to travel space with an old man. Rick felt like he was too optimistic about Morty being interested. 

Hopefully a twink will want to come and make a video this weekend. He checks his phone when the students are reading a chapter. He already has 3 emails, he reads them all and looks at the pictures of the guys interested. The guys just took pictures of their bodies and sent them to him. He never asked for face pic because some people were scared he would reject them outright if he didn't like there face. He has never done that though.

 

He likes making porn and having fun. It's a great stress reliever. He thought about Morty's shorts, he would have to somehow get a pair to fit one of the guys. He texts Bird Person to bring a pair of small school shorts. 

 

Bird Person: Why?

Rick: It's for my other job dude 

Bird Person: Okay, give me 15 for them, that's how much they cost.

Rick : Yeah sure thing. thanks.

Rick quickly choses the one whose body looks like Morty's.He always preferred thin twinks with nice legs and soft supple asses. He didn't know what about Morty Made him so attractive. It was probably his personality. It was shy and sweet. He bets Morty is great. Rick still feels bad for finding him attractive. He is still not 18 , it makes him a creep. He gets to his free period he decides to nap, when his alarms goes off he decides to also nap though lunch. The bell rings and he wakes up groggy and disarmed.


	5. Chapter 5

Morty POV 

 

September 3 Thursday

 

School was pretty boring today, the guy Kris ignored him and left him alone. Morty wasn't sure why. He didn't do anything. Although he liked that Rick came over and protected him from being violated. Morty knows it's just Rick’s job but he can't help but feel safe around Rick. Morty desperately wants to get to know the man. He wants to able spend time with him. Maybe he can stay after school with Rick just to help him out. He just wants to spend time with him.

 

By the time lunch rolls around he doesn't see much of Kris and he hopes it's over. He likes attention but he only wants Rick to notice him. He wants a lot of things from Rick. Morty wonders if he will ever get to know the real Rick. Lunch passes by quickly and he waves goodbye to his little freshman friends. He gets the the classroom quickly , he is the first one there.

 

“H-h-hi Mr.Rick , I uh w-was wondering if I could help you with y-your other class next p-p-period? I really like the way y-you teach and I t-t-think it'd be a great experience…” Morty says quicky. He is not sure Rick with really want an extra student in his class, especially one so clumsy. Kids are starting to filter in.

 

“Well I’m not sure that'd be a good idea but I can ask the principal what he thinks, if not you can come in after school for an hour to help me grade paper work. “ Rick says then cringes. 

 

It seems like Rick doesn't want him to spend time with him. Morty doesn't know how to go about becoming friends with his teacher. He doesn't want to get Rick fired. He sits down and Rick goes on with the lesson. Morty listens with intense concentration and writes down all the notes. Near the end of the class Rick passes out a worksheet for them to work on. Rick is typing something on his computer, Morty looks away and fills out the worksheet. When he is down he looks around people are chatting and working on it. He goes up to Rick.

 

“U-u-uhm I am finished, h-here..” Morty hands it to Rick and goes to walk away.

 

“Thanks, so about the being my class assistant thing. We don't do that anymore, but I asked the principal and he said that you come come after class and help with with homework. If you want to can also give you extra assignments. To help you prepare for college. This class is hard but you already seem to be doing really good.” Rick says. 

 

Morty loves the praise, he can't wait to stay after school.

 

“Do I s-s-stay after school t-today?”

 

Rick nods and that looks down at the paper. He begins to grade it as Morty sits down. He pulls out his phone and begins playing a game on it. The bell rings and as usual Morty is the last to exit. He stops by Rick's desk.

 

“Uh..M-m-mr.Rick , I will be b-b-back after this period.” He says , Mr Rick hands him his paper , graded.

 

“Alright. “

 

Morty walks away , he has no confidence left in him. Maybe he can just get to know him. Maybe if he tried to ignore how much he likes Rick he will stop. Morty knows the crush is unrealistic and impossible. It seems like something that happens in a movie or book. Teachers don't date students, the thought left a depressing taste in his mouth. He left to go to the school library. It was filled with a couple students here and there. 

 

He spots Kris sitting in a corner. Morty sits down and pretends not to see him. He isn't sure that Kris is a bad person, just touchy. It did make him uncomfortable. He starts working on his english homework. He always managed to get his work done in Rick's class, since Morty paid real good attention to everything Rick said. By the time he finished his homework he still had about 20 minutes left. He glances around the room, kris locked eyes with him . Morty froze for a second and then smiled. He watches as kris gets up with his stuff and comes over.

 

“Hey Cutie. “

 

“H-hey.”

 

“What are you up to?”

 

“Just f-f-finishing some english h-homework before I go help M-Mr.Rick with grading homework.You?”

 

“Mr.Rick is an asshole. My made me get detention for a week. I am just with my class right now. We are choosing books for a book report.” morty looks over and see a bunch of kids choosing book and a couple more reading and writing.

 

“Oh, I-i don't think mr.rick is b-bad. W-what are you d-d-doing your report on?” Morty mumbles.

 

“ Nothing yet, and I don't like him. He seems like an asshole.” Kris says annoyed

 

“Why d-do you t-t-think that?”

 

“He made me go to the office, I didn't even do anything.” He rolls his eyes. Morty shifts uncomfortably not knowing what to say. 

 

“Anyway , I dont want to talk about him. I’d rather be getting to know you.” Kris leans over and puts his arm around Morty. Morty stiffens but stays still.

 

“Uh...y-yeah….like w-what??”

 

“I want to know if you’d be interested in coming over to my house after school on friday?

 

“Uhm I don't k-know, I-i-i have to ask m-my parents.”

 

“Yeah ,alright cool. Want to exchange numbers so I can text you.”

 

“Uhhh S-s-sure.” Morty gets his phone out and types in kris’s number.

 

He doesn't want to give him it, but he doesn't want to be rude. Mort is going to have to think of an excuse to get out of it.They chat a little while longer and kris leaves to go in search of a book. Morty doesn't know how to reject people since he never had to. Now that he got that guys kris’s attention he feels uncomfortable by it. He only wanted Rick's attention, it was flattering really.It still made him feel a little off kilter since no one has been interested in him before. 

 

The bell rings and Morty excitedly heads to Rick’s classroom. He knows it will take awhile to get to know rick but he hopes one day rick will be interested in him, despite how young and clumsy the boy is. He gets to the class just as the last person walks out. He is elated just to be near Rick.

 

“hi, I am h-here.”

 

“Hey kid, I have this huge stack of work to be graded, you can take the biology classes worksheets. Okay?” Rick seems to always be very work oriented, he can't seem to get a read on his real personality. It was a little frustrating.

 

“Y-y-yes Sir.” Morty says as cute as he can. He just hopes that if he flirts with Rick maybe he will be interested.Morty takes the stake of work along with the key and begins grading it.

 

“S-so Mr.Rick, Why d-d-did you decide to b-become a teacher?” morty asks trying to make conversation. 

 

“Well my other job I had wasn't the best and I was subbing for college classes but I stayed home a lot. I just thought it'd be nice to get a stable job for a little while.” Morty wants to bring up Ricks porn site, but isnt sure how. He stays silent for a little while and Rick keeps glancing over at him.

 

“Uhm y-y-you know you look um r-r-really familiar, l-like i've seen you s-s-somewhere.” he glances up at Rick, hoping he will catch on. Rick looks surprised and then confused then his face goes blank.

 

“Well, yeah I have a really common face.” Rick says thinking Morty couldn't have seen his videos.

 

“N-no I think I um have s-s-seen you in some v-videos.” he stutters out, his face blushes bright red as he says this. Rick eyes get kinda big.

 

“Nah, I’m not. I just have that face.” Rick says without a beat. Morty feels stupid, but he knows thats him, same voice same hands, and probably same cock.

 

“I g-guess I’m mistaken the…”Morty says after a while. There is a tense silence. Rick relaxes. 

 

“Yeah…” they grade in silence. Morty feels like an idiot for bring it up. He feels like he has ruined his chances with the older man. It's awkward for about 1 minute.

 

“What college do you think you are going to?” Rick asks finally breaking the tense atmosphere.

 

“Uhm...I-i'm not sure yet, b-but i do want to go for forensics. I think i’d w-would be interesting.” he says. Morty’s face is hot and flushed red. Remnant embarrassment strong in his gut.

 

“That's good that you know what you want to do.” Rick says quite teacherly.They talk for about 10 minutes like this. Morty is glad Rick is getting to know him. When they finish doing the grading Morty spots a tattoo on Rick's ankle, it's a small crescent. It looks like a moon. The pack up and head out.

 

“Morty, since you're here. I have a book you might be interested in.” Rick says , He grabs a book of a book shelf by the wall. He hands it to Morty, he sees the cover. Its a forensic theory book. Morty smile brightly up at Rick.

 

“Thank y-you!” he says chirpily.

 

“Uh..You're welcome.I’ll see you tomorrow in class.” he says He seems a little off kilter.

 

“B-bye!” Morty exclaims and heads to his car.

 

Rick isn't far behind but Morty is walking quickly. Once he reaches his car he drives home. Morty was happy but also a little disappointed how that went. He knew that Rick was the one in the videos. He recognizes that tattoo. If Rick wasn't going to admit it, he was going to start by trying to get his attention. He would have to start by dying his hair. He thinks hard on what color he would like, something shocking. He can't think of any color besides purple. He heads to the local hair salon. They bleach his hair which takes a while but the desired effect with be exactly what he wants.

 

His parents would be shocked but Summer has hair dying streak awhile back. They wouldn't mind, they would be more focused on whatever fight they came up with next. They put the dye in his hair and 30 minutes later he had bright purple hair. He thought about going to get a piercing but he decided against it. Too permanent. When he got home it was about 6, he parents were in there room fighting as per usual. Summer was watching tv and glanced at him.

 

“Morty! You dyed your hair!” she exclaims.

 

“Y-yeah, I wanted to d-do something different. D-d-does it look okay?” Morty says self conscious. He flattens his hair with his hand.

 

“Yeah, you look super nice.” she says with a smile.

 

“Thanks S-summer.” he says and heads upstairs. He wishes he had more shorts. He wants rick's attention. He stops halfway up the stairs.

 

“Summer... Can I b-b-borrow some c-clothes.” he ask quickly.

 

“Sure , for what?” she asks.

 

When he flushes she smirks. 

 

“You wanna look good for your teacher..?” she raises an eyebrow at him and laughs.

“oh J-jeez summer ,stop t-teasing me. Will y-you help me.” She nods and follows him to her room.

 

He sits on her bed and begins rifling through the closet. She pulls out a fluffy tutu...he gives her a blank stare.

 

“S-s-summer, I can’t wear a S-skirt….”he says shifting on the bed. She gives him an exasperated look.

 

“Morty gender isn't real, In my gender theory clas-”morty interrupts her.

 

“Yeah I know, but I don't want to get bullied…”he says.

 

“You won't, but if anyone says something tell them to fuck off and tell them you look good. It will help with your confidence. Okay?” she then puts the tutu on the bed and rummages around for a shirt. She then pulls out a small sky blue shirt with white drip decal on the bottom of the shirt. “Now try it on.”

 

He heads to the bathroom and strips down. He pulls the tutu up to his hips. It looks off sitting there but shrugs. He then puts the shirt on, his stomach showing. His face gets hot, he can't wear this. He walks into the room and Summer chuckles lightly.

 

“I-i cant w-w-wear this , m-my stomach is s-showing!”he says with a flushed complexion.

 

“Here.” she pulls the tutu up to his waist. He looks into her body mirror on the wall. He looks so much better. His legs look so shapely and good in it and he feels better about wearing a skirt to school. He is very nervous. 

 

“Oh…”

 

“Yeah, well what do you think?” Summer inquires.

 

“I like it, I hope he notices me.” he says. Summer nods

 

“He will, you look super cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Seduction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this!!!

Rick POV 

 

September 3 Friday

 

Rick was still thinking about what happened yesterday and imagined in going a different way if he just accepted Morty knowing about the porn. Maybe Morty brought it up because he was attracted to him. Rick was holding his want for the boy back , he knew he was 18 soon but it didn't make it right.

 

He still desires the boy so intensely. If he gave in he would be the worst and he is already a terrible person. He has only has friends who party with him. No one really knows him. He probably just wants to fuck the boy. As soon as that happens he would probably be over him. He tells himself this trying to deter his want. It isn't working though. The desire runs deep to his core. During the whole school day Rick is just hating himself. A self-hate that shook him to the core, it made him regret some decisions he has made it his life.

 

A lot of people he has met didn't like him. He has slept with people son and daughters. He has done too many things that would be toxic for morty. Who is so innocent and gentle. Rick thinks morty might be a little flirty but it only because he wants attention, the wrong kind. Rick is terrible and causes bad things to happen to the people around him. Most of the time he hides behind jokes and being an asshole. He does feel that Morty would make him better. It's probably because Rick sees that Morty is a good person. He admires Morty for being the way he is. 

 

He sighs and leans back, it's too much. He is awful, he needs off this planet. He thinks about how close he is to making the ship. He needs a power source….he think about it the whole day and even writes up his ideas. He would have to work on it all night but it would be worth it. He would leave this world and search for other things, for other powers sources for other living beings. 

 

The class Morty is over soon. The bell rings not moments after Rick has that thought. Rick's heart jumps, he wants to see Morty but feels as if he will destroy morty and his life. That's the one things holding him back. Morty walks into the room and Rick looks him up and down. Morty looks amazing, his legs. He drags his eyes up Morty’s figure. He sees a flash of skin at his waist.

 

Rick and Morty lock eyes. Morty knows he just checked him out, Morty winks at Rick. Rick feels taken aback. Morty sits down crossing his legs, staring at Rick with an eyebrow raised at him. The flirtatious little shit pulls out a goddamn lollipop and starts sucking on it. Morty is being a fucking tease.

 

Rick proceeds with the lesson, trying hard not to stare at Morty. No one else seems to care that Morty looks different, his hair , his clothes. At some point morty starts moving the fluffy skirt up with legs. Rick can't help but stare in awe and want. Morty lets it fall down and Rick again meets his eyes. Morty mouths something.

 

All he can make out is after school. Rick wants to throttle the little shit for teasing him. He wants to spank him hard. He wants him so much. 

He collects the homework from the day before. He finishes the lesson with ten minutes to spare. He can't help but look at Morty. The tease actually had the audacity to bring his finger to his mouth and suck on it. Rick looks around all the kids are talking and doing homework in groups not paying attention to Morty or him.

 

Morty sucks more, twirling his tongue around his finger,his lips red and glistening. Rick is trying hard to look away but the way morty sucks his finger is mesmerizing. He has to sit behind his desk so no one can see how hard Morty is making him.

 

It almost too much for the teacher to handle. Rick forced his gaze away and stare at a wall for the remainder of the period. Finally, the bell rings and Morty saunters out. The end of the day when morty comes to grade papers is going to be hell. He should have just admitted to being in the porn. Although, his resolve would have broken quite fast. He would have fucked Morty over his desk. He tried not to think about fucking morty , he has one more class period to teach. 

 

The class goes by quickly and each minute that goes by Rick is thinking about Morty and his tantalizing fingers and fuckable mouth. Rick can not believe this teen would even be remotely interested. He doesn't understand the logic to it. Maybe Rick could talk to him, get to know him. If morty knew how terrible of a person he was maybe he would stay away. 

 

It's not the best plan but no one ever stayed with him. No one ever wanted to. He was always an asshole of negative towards people. It drove everyone away. He sighs as the last class walks out. Morty comes sauntering in. With a cheeky grin, Rick wants to wipe that look off his face . He couldn't stand it, the tension.

 

The need to fuck someone who he couldn't. Since it was terrible and wrong. He has already crossed some terrible lines before. He didn't want to fuck up anymore than he already has.

 

“Hey R-rick..” Morty says, then twirls around.” D-do you like m-m-my skirt?” The skirt nearly shows his ass. Rick wonders if he is wearing any underwear.

 

“Uh-um Very fluffy...It's nice.” Rick says awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. Morty leans forward on the desk shirt lowering and showing his chest. Rick gets an eyefull of morty's naked chest.

 

“T-t-thank you Rick.” he stands up and sits on the edge of the desk. Rick pulls at his collar, its hot and too much for Rick.

 

“Ahem, It's Mr.Sanchez or Mr.Rick.” he corrects Morty.

 

“Aww, j-jeez. Can I a-at least c-c-call you Daddy~?” Morty teases. 

 

Rick feels hot , dick half-hard in his pants. Half of him wants to slam him over the desk and give him a rough long spanking for being a little shit, and the other half wants to fuck the shit out of him. He breathes deeply. Trying to clear his mind. 

 

“Uh, Here grade these.” He hands Morty the homework and answer key.

 

Morty pouts and walks to his desk to grade the homework. After a couple minutes Rick finally speaks up

 

“Morty… I don't understand what you are doing by flirting with me. It's not good. I am not good. I am way older than you and it's inappropriate. I am sure you could find someone your age who would jump at the chance to be with you.” He says.

 

“Rick , I-i dont like g-guys my age. I l-l-like older men. You s-seem like a great p-person to me. I wont t-t-tell anyone Rick. If t-thats what you a-are worried about.” Morty counters.

 

“I just don't think you are actually interested. I think you just want attention from someone unattainable. People are always more attracted to people they cant have , that's a fact.”

 

“Well I a-am actually a-a-attracted to you.....Are y-you attracted to m-m-me?”Morty gets up and walks right up to Rick. Ricks wants him to sit in his lap badly.

 

“I-i-i have no thoughts on if you are attractive or not.” Rick stumbles out.

 

Morty twirls around and drops a pencil. He bends over flashing Rick a nice pair of frilly panties. Rick flushes and doesn't Move. He feels that if he moves he will make a mistake and spank this teen boy over his desk. Morty is making it hard on him.

 

“So you d-d-didnt just l-look at m-my ass?” he says cheekily.

 

Rick sighs.

 

“Just grade the work Morty.” he says finally.

 

They stay silent for a little while longer. Morty is nearly finished when Rick speaks up again.

 

“I just don't understand what you get out of flirting with me Morty.” He says still grading the homework.

 

“I-i-i would get to know you and be with you.” 

 

“I told you already, I am not a good person. I have used people and treated people like shit. I have no one. You wouldn't want to know me.” Rick says. 

 

It would be self pitying if it were anyone else. Rick did have no one, he did treat people like shit. In his life he has used people. They ended up in bad places because of him.

 

“Well m-m-maybe I could h-help you be a b-b-better person.” Morty says.

 

“It would make me a bad person getting involved with a minor.”

 

“I’ll b-be 18 s-soon.” Rick nods but doesn't say anything. They finish the work and head out.

 

“It w-was nice t-talking to y-you R-rick.” Morty says sincerely. Rick smile, no one has ever smiled at him like that.

 

“You too , kid.” He smiles and walks to his car.


	7. Morty gets what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this .////.

Morty Pov

September 5th , Saturday

Morty thinks about what happened yesterday , it was almost surreal. He really feels like he had a good moment with Rick. He feels like he is close to getting rick   
to accept him. Eventually ,they might get close and possibly have a relationship. He just wants to talk to Rick more often. He doesn't think is as bad as he lets on.

 

He wants to trust Rick, to help him, to understand what he is feeling. He doesn't know Rick as much as he wants to but Morty thinks he could understand and make Rick feel like a better person. He just wants to see Rick happy.

 

Morty lays in bed a little while longer before he gets up, he starts getting dressed he has to get to his job at the library.He finally gets finished, Summer said she would take him shopping after work so he could pick out clothes that rick would find interesting. He went through a lot of the videos last night searching for stuff rick seemed to like. He made a long list of clothes he wanted.

 

Morty knew he wasn't going to find everything but he wanted to find a couple things.

 

Morty gets in his car and heads to the library. He likes working there , it's fun and a pretty easy job. There is an older girl who works there she is pretty nice and friendly. He stops by the entrance of the building and grabs himself a hot chocolate from the coffee/hot chocolate vending machine.

 

He sips at it until it's time for him to clock in. When he comes in the library is more packed that it has been over the summer. There are teens everywhere chatting and doing work.He starts the task of putting returned books back. It's an overall uneventful day. 

 

If not the weird comments from Mica, the lady who works with him. She asked him why he looked happier , he brushed her off. Although he did feel happier. By the end of work   
he is jumpy and can't wait to go shopping. To get clothes that will make Rick's head turn.

 

When he finally got home , tired from all the annoying people and endless shelving.He throws his body on his bed for a nap. He wakes up to Summer knocking on his door.

 

“Hey, aren’t we going shopping soon?” she asks as she opens the door just enough to put her head through.

 

“u-UH Y-y-yeah Summer, hold on. “ he jumps off the bed and puts on some shoes.He looks at himself in the mirror, his hair is all curly and sticking up at different angles he smooths it down.

 

“Hey, i-i’m ready S-summer.”He says as he passes her room.

 

They meet downstairs but don't say much, Morty drives them to the mall. They arrive and head to multiple different stores. Morty finds multiple thigh highs, and several skirts and baggy tank top that show off his chest. He is glad he is a guy, school never dress code guys.

 

After his huge haul of clothing he pulls Summer into a tattoo and piercing shop. She ends up flirting filthily in front of him with the guy. She gets him to let Mory get his nipples pierced.

 

He is ecstatic and is positive Rick will love it. Also , he thinks it makes him look sexy. His nipples are in pain but it's a look that screams sexy. Morty has never felt so confident in his life. He never thought he could be sexy or flirty.

 

He wants Rick, he wants everything from him. He wants to know him.He goes to sleep that night dreaming of Rick’s reaction to his new clothes.

 

He wakes up and takes care of his nipples, they are sore and painful but less so than the day before. The day goes by quickly, but he gets some looks that make him feel even more confident.

 

When he gets home , he looks at his new clothes and decides what to wear. He picks out a soft gray tank top, that is baggy and low on his chest. His nipples look really good by the end of the day, if not a bit painful. He picks out a pleated black and white plaid skirt and some thigh high black socks. He looks good, the stares at his new shoes, he got some black combat boots that scream confidence.

 

He tries on the outfit and goes to Summers room, and knocks softly.

 

“Come in.”

 

“W-w-what do you t-think?” he says softly.

 

Her face is shocked for a second.

 

“Morrrty you look so good. You are going to knock his socks off and maybe his pants.”She says with a smirk. His face grows hot.

 

“Thanks f-for helping me s-shop, Summer.” he says smiling.

 

“No problem, keep me updated.” she says as he goes back to his room.

 

Morty POV

September 7th Monday

 

Morty walks into the school, face a little flushed from embarrassment. He tries to stroll confidently. He figures he looks good because so many people are checking him out. People are actually coming up to talk to him. 

 

Girls compliment him and ask if it hurt to pierce his nipples. They ask him where he shops. He has never has so many people interested in befriending him. He gets to his PE class and his freshman friends are in awe. They tell him he was cool before but he looks like a badass. 

 

They make him feel like an awesome people. But the time Ricks class rolls around he is brimming with confidence. Nothing anyone could say could put him down. He walks into Rick’s class with a confident sexy smirk.

 

He can tell Rick is affected by Morty newfound confidence and his look. Ricks face flushes and tries hard not to stare. He constantly is looking at him with a leer. Morty has seen that look. He knows Ricks wants to spank the fuck out of him. Morty wants his hand on him badly.

Near the end of class Rick is had in his pants, he can tell. He is squirming and flushed. He knows he affects the older man now. He gets up and bends down to pick up his bag, flashing his panties at Rick. He hears a strangled gasp, he walks up to the doorway. Tilting his head towards to older man.

 

“I-i left s-s-something for y-you on m-my desk.” he stutters, but it sounds sexy and coy to Rick.

 

He doesn't wait for Rick to respond he saunters his way to the library. He finished his class work and Ricks homework. He wonders if Rick will text him soon. He left his phone number on his desk. About 10 minutes later Morty gets a text from an unknown number.

 

You are such a cocktease - Rick

 

Well If you weren't so stubborn I would be teasing you this much ;) -Morty

 

You are my student… -Rick

 

And yet you still texted me - Morty

 

You are too much, I don’t know why you are interested in such an old man - Rick

 

You can't be that old, you look pretty spry in your videos -Morty

 

Haha Well I hoped you thought that it was someone else but I guess you know. How many of the videos have you watched? - Rick

All of them, multiple times. - Morty

 

Wow, kid you are too much. - Rick

 

Too much for you to handle? Don't think you can satisfy me? - Morty

 

Morty snorts knowing taunting the man. Hoping he will fuck him so rough he'd feel it for days afterward.

 

I take it you want to find out, I can satisfy you beyond your wildest dreams - Rick

 

Why don't you show me ;) - Morty

 

Alright you little shit, after class get your ass over here. Be prepared for me to rock your world - Rick

 

Morty's heart is pounding and he is nervous but excited at the same time. Although he is a virgin, he wonders if Rick will be turned off by that. He wonders if Rick won't want him if he's a virgin. He shakes the thought out of his head. When the bell rings he rushes off to Rick’s class.

He walks into the classroom and locks the door, he tosses his bag on top of the first desk. Rick is already up and walking toward him. He grabs Morty by the waist and lifts him up to kiss him. 

 

It isn't slow or romantic. It's rough and hard, Rick taste like bitter coffee. Ricks calloused hands are on his skin rubbing circles on his back trailing low. Morty moans into the older man. Grinding into him. 

 

 

“Eager little slut, aren't you?” he breathes into Morty’s ear. 

 

It causes Morty to shiver with pleasure. He wants Rick desperately . He just moans as rick lays him back on his desk. Morty feels the panties come off, Rick is licking and sucking at his balls. He is licking the tight pucker of his sensitive asshole.

 

“a-aahh...f-fuuuck ...Riick…” Morty whines.

 

Rick is licking his asshole with concise strokes of his tongue. It feels so good, its feel amazing. His cock is hard and not touched. He feels desperate for something for anything. 

 

“Mmm.. p-p-please….ahh….touch me..” Morty moans finally, begging to be touched. 

 

Rick does not oblige, he brings up his fingers to Morty pink spit slick lips.

 

“Suck.” Rick says.

 

Morty sucks his finger with vigor, covering it in his spit. Rick takes that finger and rubs the tight pucker of his asshole. He pushes his thick finger in. Morty tenses despite himself. He had touched himself many times before. Rick stops.

“Uh..Morty… have you ever done this before?” his voice is raspy with lust but he looks shocked.

“Umm….no… I uh-um… T-this is m-my first time with another person.” he admits quietly.

 

Rick pulls back. Morty feels like a fool for thinking Rick wouldn't care.

 

“Morty… I just don't want to take advantage of you...Aren't you interested in anyone your own age.” Rick doesn't seem very convincing, it seems like he is trying to convince himself not to fuck Morty. Morty squirms on the desk.

 

“You aren't…” Morty says finally. He sucks his own finger and rubs ass hole gently, then plunges one finger inside himself. He tilts his head back, he can see Rick watching himself. He knows Ricks resolve is breaking , he knows rick wants him. He can feel it.

 

“Stop touching yourself.” Rick says in a strict tone. Morty halts but does not stop. Rick grabs the hand he is fingering himself with and pins Morty down.

 

“I thought I told you to stop.” he growls in Morty's ear.

 

“You d-did.” Morty whispers.

 

“You know bad boys who don't listen get punished?”

 

“Ah...yes d-d-daddy.” he moans.

 

Rick throws him over his lap. He starts spanking Morty with the skirt covering his ass, once he gets used to that he spanks Morty harder. He removes the skirt and is spanking his bare bottom.

 

His spankings keep getting harder and faster, Morty can feel his cock rubbing against Rick’s thighs, the constant stimulation is agonizing in the best way. The friction is pushing Morty closer and closer, he feels like he's about to burst. Rick stops spanking him.

“You want my cock Morty?” He says in a deep raspy tone.

 

“Y-y-yes please , Daddy! “ Morty begs.

 

Rick sucks on his finger and rubs Morty’s asshole. He slowly pushes his thick finger into Morty. Morty tosses his head back and moans and grinds his hips onto Rick’s hand. Rick slowly adds a second finger and scissoring his tight hole.

 

“P-p-please fuck my R-rick, please.. I want y-y-our cock inside m-me...ah!” He moans loudly.

 

“Yeah? You want my big fat cock in you tight little hole? You are such a greedy little slut for daddy... Aren't you…?” He says as he thrust his fingers faster and harder. 

 

“Y-y-yes…..ahh….mmm..riick please….aahh…” he moans.

 

“Such a good slut…”Rick positions his cock and rubs the head of his cock on Morty’s tight hole. Slowly he pushes the head into Morty’s ass.

 

“AH! I-its so b-b-big….mmm..oh! Fuuck….daddy f-fuck me h-harder..aahh!”

 

Rick slams into him, self-control lost. He is thrusting into Morty spit slick hole, roughly. Animalistic growls and grunts coming from the older man.

 

“You like that...don't you...you liTtle cocktease...you were begging to get a taste of my cock….fuck..you hole is so fucking tight…..you are a good baby boy….you know just what to do to get daddy off...fuuck…!”

 

Pounding into Morty's hole. It feels so good for the both of them. The pleasure so good, overwhelming them at any second.

 

“AH!!!...fuccck...I’m cumming daddy…! Oh fuck…..yesss!”

 

Morty loses himself in the rough thrust and closes his eyes and let himself feel the roll of pleasure wash over him. He is cumming all over his stomach. Rick is still pounding into him. Finally ,Ricks’s hips snap faster and faster into him and his cumming in warm pulses.

 

Rick pulls out of Morty and they lay there for a couple minutes. Cuddling

 

“T-that was a-a-amazing.” Morty says , looking thoroughly fucked.

 

“Yeah…” Rick says looking content as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more to come!!!


	8. Regrets?

Rick POV

 

September 7th Monday Night

 

Rick gets home that night with a knot deep in his stomach. He feels sick with regret. He won't deny that everything that happened was something he was desiring. He does like to call himself a hedonist. He can't deny something from himself, especially when the person he was desiring was into it.

 

Rick doesn't have control when he craves something, but despite him wanting to do it , doesn't make him feel any better. He didn't have many morals but he had to have some.

 

He laid on his couch , all his feeling were at war. He wants to enjoy to lust him and Morty share. He also wants Morty to be happy, he wants Morty to live his life. Rick is older and no one wanted to stay with him.

 

He would only make Morty miserable.

 

Rick got up to drink,he kept drinking until he feels numb. He doesn't want to feel shame or disgust with his desires to an underage boy. He knew it was wrong the whole time and yet he did it anyway. 

 

Rick also had a part of him who wholeheartedly enjoyed the experience, he wants Morty . He wants to give Morty all of himself. To show Morty who he is. He thinks Morty won't like him, but he wants to share his life with him. 

 

Rick can't feel anything at this point, alcohol coursing through his body. He feels loose numb and horny. He is all alone but wants to feel something. He needs to feel anything. He drinks more and he keeps drinking until he feels sick. 

 

He feels so sick, world spinning. The pain of his stomach clenching, the pain of acid as it hits the back of his throat. The pain of his head spinning. It felt like his brain was hitting the sides of his skull. It was too much but no enough. 

 

Rick thinks he deserves it. He deserves all the pain, he had sex with a young teen boy. It was not the worst thing he’s done.He just feels guilty and bad about the whole thing. Morty would probably be scarred years afterward.

 

Rick doesn't think anymore. He brain is spinning and so is the world. Nothing is right. Everything always gets fucked up when he gets involved. Rick wold always think that it was him to ruin things. That was not always true, he is self-deprecating towards himself. 

 

It was always that way, every time he did something wrong, he would hate himself more. Everything he has done wrong makes him feel worse. He feels like nothing can make him good or better. He feels like a person who deserves to be depressed.

 

Minutes after he is unable to remember the night he passes out. 

 

September 8th Tuesday 

 

Rick wakes up pretty early, he slept about 6 hours. He got shit faced way faster than but normal. He remembers thoughts that he had. He tries to ignore them but deep down inside himself he feels weak,disgusting and perverted.

 

He just hopes he can let Morty know that it was a one-time thing. His alarm goes off on his phone at that moment. He checks it, in his drunken stupor he texted Morty. Rick’s stomach drops he probably said some terrible gross things.

 

Morty would know how bad of a person he is. He clicks on the text, ignoring Morty's until he read everything.

 

Heey bacby biy -Rick

Rick cringes, he was obviously drunk.

 

Yes? -Morty

 

i jusst wantedd vo tell yyu that you ar sexi,, it makss me grooss and crepy. -Rick

 

Rick was horrified and embarrassed all at once. He was getting too honest with Morty. Morty had just seemed to want to fuck and that was it. Morty didn't know what he really wanted so in a couple years he would be regretting the decision to flirt and sleep with his teacher.

 

Are you drunk? - Morty

 

Yyea, usallyy am i just wantt to telll you sum thingss -Rick

 

What is it??? - Morty

 

I realy lik youu but i dont no yu but i wissh i didd jg -Rick

 

I want to get to know you too. I want to have long conversations and know what food you like. I want you to know me too. -Morty

Rick felt wanted for the first time in his life, he still felt a twinge of guilt but it was lessened with Morty words.

 

Ive sleept wit 17 yer old kidss befor… i messd them upp ,, made theirr paernts haate mee, -Rick

 

Rick that's fine, as long as you wanna get to know me I’ll be happy. - Morty

 

I relyy wannt to kno you - Rick

 

Then get to know me, call me when you aren't drunk-. Good night Rick - Morty

 

Morty is very sweet and wants to know him, Rick felt very stupid. He felt like he was an idiot who didn't deserve to talk to Morty , he just felt like he wasn't a good person. Morty genuinely wants to know him, he wants to talk to him. It seems he wants to embrace the good and the bad parts of Rick. 

 

Rick feels good, if not a little stupid. He is glad Morty wants to know him, although in the back of Rick’s mind he doesn't think Morty will want him for long. Once he sees that Rick can be a terrible person. 

 

Rick is trying hard to not be negative, he always thinks too much. This time he is just going to say how he feels and do what feels right. He isn't going to think too much and ruin this new relationship with the young boy.

 

He doesn't know if he is ever going to feel completely okay with trying to be with someone who is quite young. He can only try to become a better person. He mentally makes a list of things he needs to stop doing for Morty to love him and be proud of him.

 

Rick gets ready for work, he showers thoroughly. He really cares for Morty and feels that they would be good for each other. Rick almost feels like his life is getting better, Morty wants to be a part of his life, he has created a portal gun recently and he finally feels like he could be happy.

 

It's more optimistic than he has ever been but he cares for Morty and doesn't want to mess up with something that could be the best part of his life. He gets to work a bit early and actually chats with the other staff members. He thinks to himself that maybe his life is looking up.

 

(Meanwhile~)

Kris was feeling very upset about Morty not texting him, or hanging out with him. Morty forgot completely about him , and was focused on Rick. He felt as if Morty was hiding something. The whole time he knew Morty it didn't seem as if he was interested. Kris is very narcissistic and thinks he deserves anyone he wants.

 

In his whole life , anyone he was into liked him. He knew he was attractive and amazing. He didn't understand why Morty had to ignore him. He is desirable and amazing. Kris is a great boyfriend and Morty needs to see that. 

 

He would make Morty see that he is the best boyfriend material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum-bum-bum!!! Just wait for some crazy shit guuuysss!!!! Its about to get craaazy


	9. Kris the Narcissist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a short chapter but yeah ive been a tiny bit busy!!!

Kris POV

 

(A/N Think elliot rodgers, he’s creeepy)

 

Tuesday Afternoon

 

Kris is at lunch , he spots Morty sitting with a bunch of freshman boys, they all seem to be having a good time together. Kris is very interested in Morty but he doesn't seem to be interested in him that or he is playing hard to get. Like the little cocktease he is.

 

He heads over to Morty’s table when he gets his food. He sits across from Morty, and he makes sure to make a lot of eye contact. 

 

“Hey Morty, You never texted me. So I want to hang out after school today.” He says charmingly. 

 

“Uh..Sorry about t-t-that , I forgot. I h-hang out with Mr.R-rick after school b-but maybe after that we c-c-can do something later….” he seems unsure or possibly shy.

 

Kris doesn't know why he wouldn't be interested, though. He is an attractive guy and anyone would lucky to date him. 

 

“Awesome, I can sit with you in Mr.Rick class so you aren't alone with him .” Kris says cheerfully, trying not to show his distaste for the teacher.

 

“Oh.. I-I only have 4 c-c-classes so I g-get out early, b-but you can m-m-meet me after I help Mr.R-rick with the stuff.” he says after a bit.

 

“Oh wow Morty, that's cool you only have 4 classes.” his ugly nerdy friend Drew says.

 

Kris rolls his eyes, these kids are annoying and stupid. Morty was too good to be spending times with these kids. Morty should want to spend time with him since he was such better company. He deserves Morty.

 

Kris also didn't understand why Morty liked the science teacher so much. He is an asshole. Mr.Rick is nicer to Morty than his is to all the other students. He is more harsh to other students. He probably wants to fuck Morty. Which is disgusting, because he is a gross, ugly , older man.

 

Kris thinks he needs to make sure Morty stays away from the older man. He would probably corrupt him or even molest him. Morty and the kids are talking now, he doesn't really care what they are talking about as long as Morty pays attention to him and eventually dates him.He knows Morty will, Kris is completely desirable, he has all the traits that make him a good partner.

 

Kris knows he can get Morty to sleep with him, Morty looks like he would sleep with him. He has piercings and dresses slutty. He knows Morty would put out if he showed him he was a good option. Morty seems like he just wants attention, Kris can give him that.

 

He looks at Morty, his lips bitten and red. His lips would look amazing around his cock. Kris wants to fuck him senseless. Honestly , he didn't know why Morty wasn't throwing himself at him. Kris heavily prided himself in the way he looked. 

 

He was quite desirable, he dressed well and has money and is an attractive guy. There was nothing to dislike. He is the ideal partner. He is amazing and no one should be able to say no to him.

 

“Well I need to get the the library real quick but text me after school Morty.” he shoots Morty a charming look.

 

He knows Morty will text him, he is a catch . Morty will be lucky to have him. And Morty would be with him, everyone he wanted always ended up with him.

 

He goes to the library and does some homework why thinking about how he would get Morty to put out after school. He was thinking about how he would do it, he could get Morty high, so high that he wouldn't be able to control himself. He knows a guy who can get him laced weed. He contacts him. He can't wait to show Morty that he is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this creepy motherfucker


	10. After school Suspense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person who asked what Morty was wearing  
> this skirt/tutu but its purple : https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQbVEum6br7_3PcQJ2je4OD85uMrmWGUNklhhprB7ESc_UBqi0f
> 
> the shirt is based off this sweater : http://img.romwe.com/images/romwe.com/201411/1416473741985121596.jpg

Morty Pov

 

Tuesday

 

Tuesday Morning is nice , Rick and Morty text each other all morning. He felt as though Rick was paranoid and nervous about the whole relationship. He knew why he is worried, though. It's understandable. If they are interested in each other than there are no time for morals when romance is involved.

 

It's not a full-blown thing just yet. But Morty can feel it becoming a relationship that he will want to be in forever. It sounds cliche to him but he really is very interested in the older man. He knew Rick felt the magnetic attraction between them. He felt it deep in his body. Morty honestly believes they have a good connection.

 

They gave each other looks and the desire can be seen in both of their eyes. It wasn't just the lust , it was emotion. They can understand each other and are meant to be together. Morty feels like this might go too fast since they seem to have a passion between the both of them.

 

Morty’s day goes by quite quickly. At lunch he feels someone staring at him. He assumes it's Kris because moments later he sits down across from him. He talks to him briefly but eats his food in silence. It is very weird. He felt uncomfortable that he was there. Morty wasn't interested at all in the guy. He was nice so he would be nice to him and maybe they could even be friends.

He was very into Rick. He was learning all about Rick, as he opened up to Morty. Rick showed him compassion and told him about things he has done wrong. He is texting him all his terrible secrets. He knows Rick regrets some decisions he has made when he was younger but the things you do don't make you a bad person. If you regret them it means you know what you did was wrong. It means you can change and become a better person. Morty believes that Rick is a good person, that he can become better.

 

He tries to talk to Kris but he seems to be uncomfortable and awkward. He keeps staring at Morty. In turn that makes him a little uncomfortable. He leaves with a tense smile . Morty doesn't really like Kris but is willing to be his friend , since he doesn't seem to have anyone. 

 

Morty isn't sure why he tried hanging out with him and his friends, especially if he was weird about it. He just sat staring at him with an intense look. And when Morty brought up Rick his face look very disgusted and angry.

 

“Wow….that guy was really creepy..” Chance says after awhile.” He kept staring at you like….”he trails off.

 

“Yeah...he kept glaring at us too.” Mark says quietly.

 

Drew doesn't say anything he just nods.

 

“Yeah, I t-t-think he likes m-me or s-something.”Morty says trying not to seem overly confident. 

 

They all nod in agreement. Kris wasn't social unless it was with him. He probably was shy or awkward. He didn't want to judge him harshly since he didn't know the guy that well. Morty and his friends get back to lunch.

 

He would have to remember to text Kris, he feels a little like a jerk for forgetting about him. His life right now if focusing on Rick who Morty loves to be around. He doesn't really know Kris at all, so it's a little weird that he is so interested in him. Morty shrugs it off and goes to Rick's class.

 

He walks in the class, Rick and him make eye contact. They both smile. Morty feels his face flush, he is completely happy. He sits down and stares at Rick as he begins the lesson. Rick keeps glancing over at him. Morty smirks and licks his lips. They are a little sensitive from last night, he started biting them because he was worried Rick was going to make himself sick, being ridiculously drunk. Rick texted him this morning and told him he would stop. He also told him he wanted to become better for Morty. 

 

Morty thought that was sweet but he told Rick, you have to do it for yourself because if you do it for someone else you’ll only end up unhappy. Rick told him that he is very mature and smart. He said he would do it for himself instead, but it'd be hard. Since he loves drinking, he loves hiding away in a drunken stupor. He likes to not care. He told Morty he finally has something he cares about and he wants to have a good relationship with him, without messing it up. It was amazing that someone cared for him, just as much as he cared for Rick.

 

Morty looks up at Rick again, their eyes meet. Morty smirks and brings up two fingers to his lips. He slowly inserts his fingers into his mouth sucking on them , licking slowly. He looks up with big innocent eyes. Rick’s face is serious, he knows Rick is going to spank his ass so hard when they are alone. He wants Ricks hands on him.

 

He keeps sucking, while no one is paying attention. He finally stops teasing Rick because he sits down at his desk, possibly with a hard on. He didn't want to tease the man too much or it would result extra spankings. He had to hang out with Kris so they couldn't do much. Kris already doesn't like Rick and if he walked in on they'd be fucked.

 

Morty wanted to make sure that Rick didn't get found out because it has been in the back of his mind since yesterday. It is slowly eating away at him. He is naturally worried because Rick would have to go to jail if anyone found out. He wanted them to be happy but it was since Rick is his teacher. Morty tries not to think about the consequences since it would break his heart to see Rick taken away when he hasn't done anything wrong. The class ends and Morty stays after just to talk to Rick for a little.

 

“H-hey Rick...I was thinking m-maybe I could um...you know n-n-nevermind.” Morty trails off. 

 

He wants to hang out with Rick at his house later and thought asking in person would be better. He is just nervous and feels stupid. It's a lot to ask of Rick if anyone found out he went to his teacher's house people would talk and Rick would get in trouble.

 

“What is it Morty??” Rick enquires. He looks confused.

 

Morty’s face feels hot and he feels stupid so he walks to the door.

 

“B-bye Rick!” He exclaims as he is walking out the door.

 

Morty starts getting texts , he checks his phone when he gets to the library. Rick has texted him 3 times.

 

??? - Rick  
What is it? - Rick  
Did you wanna fuck me?? - Rick

 

Morty laughs, he briefly had the thought but wasn't ready for that yet. He just really wants to hang out with Rick, to have fun with him. So he works up the courage to ask him through text.

 

Rick, I was wondering maybe I could come to your house later after school. I can tell my parents I am at a new friend's house. - Morty

 

I am not sure that's a good idea, but I do want to do it. -Rick 

 

I think it will be fine. Please... I just want to spend time with you more. Hows 6? - Morty

 

Okay, I do really want to spend more time with you and yes 6 is good. Just make sure you are positive - Rick 

 

Yes, I am positive. Btw That guy Kris who is kinda weird wants to hang out after school. I just thought I would tell you, I am not into him or anything. -Morty

 

He wants to be open and honest with Rick and show him that he cares in any way possible. He has never been in a relationship before so he wanted this one to be right. He never wanted to end up like his parents.

 

That's fine, just text me throughout , I don't trust him. He’s a bit odd. - Rick

 

Morty totally understands why he doesn't like Kris but he was just being nice. They would probably just walk around the mall or eat. He didn't think Kris would try anything despite the first time he tried to touch his ass. 

 

Morty trusts people, he wanted friends. He is giving Kris the benefit of the doubt to be a good person and not flirt with him. He would have to bring up that he has someone he is interested in. 

 

Yeah , but we are probably going to the mall or something. So I’ll be fine. I‘ll text you when a bit when I am hanging out with him. -Morty

 

Alright , well come here. Class is about over. - Rick 

 

He gets up as the bell rings. He packs up his stuff and heads to Rick’s class. He decides to shoot Summer a quick text.

 

Hey , Summer after school I am hanging out with that weird kid Kris. I’ll be home a little late, so cover for me. And later I am going to hang out with Rick .///. - Morty

 

Alright but text me when you get there. I gotta know you’re safe. - Summer

 

Okay Summer - Morty

 

Morty gets to the classroom and sees Rick leaning on his desk. He feels his face light up and his smile is big across his face. He feels like a stupid child for being happy to hang with Rick alone tonight at his house. 

 

“H-hey Rick. “

 

“Get over here you naughty boy. You were teasing me earlier. Such a minx.” Rick says huskily. 

 

Morty feels his face get hot. He loved the way Rick talked dirty. He locks the door and goes over to Rick’s splayed legs and stand between them. 

 

“What d-d-do you want D-daddy?” his eyes wide with pseudo-innocence. Tilting his head slightly to give Rick access to his neck. 

 

Rick leans down and kisses a trail up Morty’s neck , sucking and biting. When he reaches Morty's ear he licks the shell.

 

“I want want you sweet mouth around my cock.” he whispers into Morty’s ear. Morty shivers in Rick’s arms.

 

“Y-yes Daddy.” Morty says while he gets down to his knees.

 

He watched as Rick’s strong looking arms unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. His mouth is watering and ready to take Rick’s cock. His cock is hard straining in through his shorts. He undoes them while Rick pulls out his hard cock.

 

“Mmm…” Morty moans as his sees Rick’s cock , hard and ready for him. He licks the shaft and then sucks on the head. He starts to take in deeper into his mouth until it hits the back of his mouth. 

 

“Ah…” he moans around Rick’s cock.

 

“You are such a good little slut for me. I’m going to fuck your face baby boy, fuck…” he trails off as Morty takes Rick cock fully into his mouth. Morty is looking at his with pure want. He nods slightly at Rick. He wants Rick to fuck his face. 

 

Morty is moaning around Rick’s cock, its so good to make Rick feel this way. To have Rick’s cock in his mouth. His cock is throbbing and leaking precum through his panties. He feels like he could cum any minute now.

 

“Ah..fuck… Morty….your mouth feels so fucking good….good little slut...fucckk.” Rick moans. 

 

Rick starts to thrust faster and erratically. Morty loves the way Rick is taking control and doing whatever he wants to him. It makes him feels so good. He feels his body tremble and pleasure overtake him. He can't quite believe it, but he is cumming untouched. He whines around Rick’s cock. 

 

Rick pulls out and looks down at him. He starts jacking off in his face.

 

“I’m going to cum on you baby boy, open your mouth for daddy.”

 

“Yes d-daddy” Morty opens his mouth for Rick. He feels Rick’s cum hit his face is warm spurts. He swallows everything that he gets in his mouth.

 

“Good Boy Morty.” 

 

They clean up and begin to work on the homework. Morty pulls a chair to Rick’s desk so they can be close. They have their legs wrapped around each other's , ankles touching. Morty loves the closeness and feels truly happy in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the suspense


	11. Someone kill Kris please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadness begins. Also i didnt edit this so there might be some mistakes

Morty Pov

 

Tuesday Afterschool

 

When Rick and him finish with the school work they chat a little bit. 

 

“I really don’t trust that kid Morty Tell your sister where you are okay? If it gets weird I want to know you are okay?” Rick says sincerely.

 

Morty thinks it's little weird he is worried about Kris but likes that Rick is protective of him. It makes him happy that he finally has someone who truly cares about him. He nods. After a little while the last bell rings. 

 

“Bye Rick!” He waves at him. Excited to see him later. It would be like a date.

 

He sits outside of Rick’s door so Kris would see him. He sees Kris walking toward him. He smiles hugely. It was a bit creepy but Morty just assumed he was excited. He did seem that he liked Morty. If he thought anything would happen Morty would tell him to fuck off.

 

“H-hey Kris, so did you w-want to hang out at t-the mall or s-s-something?” Morty asks.

 

“Uh actually I was thinking about going to my house and watching Movies, I want to show you this cool movie.” He says.

 

Morty doesn't really know him enough but figures it will be fine. Morty was kind of excited to be invited over to someone's house as a friend. He also dumbly assumed that Kris’s parents or siblings would be home.

 

“Yeah sure, what movie?”

 

“Its called Creep , it’s a good movie. Its pretty scary.” he says brightly. (a/n a little too excitedly, this motherfucker rn).

 

“Ah!O-okay. Do you have a car?” Morty asks.

 

“Yeah, just follow me home.” he says as they exit the school doors. He follows Kris to his car and then goes to his car and gets in. He sees Kris pull out and he starts to follow him down the street. He keeps an eye on where he is going. 

 

Kris finally pulls into an empty driveway and gets out. Morty texts summer the street address so she knows where he’s at. He considers testing it to Rick, then promptly tests him. He doesn't want to give Rick any reason not to trust him.

 

He gets out and follows Kris inside. Unlike what Morty thought there was no one home. Morty feels a little uncomfortable about the whole thing. He shrugs this feeling off, he is just paranoid. Kris sits on one of the big soft looking couches in the front room. He sits down as well.

 

“You have a pretty nice house.” he says conversationally. 

 

Kris just shrugs and puts the movie on from netflix. 

 

“You are gonna think this is a good movie...wait.” he says as he is about to play the movie.” Want to smoke a joint first?” 

 

Morty has never smoked before , but he did want to try. Summer had told him before that weed was super relaxing and makes you feel good. She told him not to try any other drugs though because some could really fuck you up. 

 

“Sure!” he says , he follows Kris to the backyard. Kris pulls out a lighter and rummages around his backpack for a second. He pulls out 2 joints. He hands one to Morty.

 

“Uh..I-i’ve never smoked b-before...so I won't b-be able to smoke t-that much.” Morty says. He feels a little lame since he has never smoked before.

 

“That’s fine , you can keep the joint. Just smoke a little and then we can go watch the movie.” he then lights up his joint and he blows the smoke at Morty and morty smells the deep flavor of the weed. He then hands him the lighter.

 

Morty lights the joint and inhales. He doesn't feel anything just then but he assumes it will hit at some point. He takes a couple more drags of it, inhaling deeply and enjoying this experience. He didn't want to smoke too much because he has never done it before. He takes a couple more smaller drags and puts it out.

 

Kris is still smoking,he is puffing smoke all around him. Morty can’t help but feel a little insecure about his lack of experience in any type of drugs. His body starts to feel a little floaty. Relaxed and good. 

 

He looks over to Kris. He smiles, he feels really good. 

 

“I am going t-to sit on the c-c-couch.” he gets up and heads inside. Feeling incredible as he sits down on the soft cushions.When he sits down he feels like he is getting slwly higher with each passing minute.

 

A moment later Kris is inside. He doesn't seem to be as high as he feels, but he figures he might not look high because he is used to smoking. He can't seem to keep his eyes open. He opens his phone and goes to call summer because he doesn't feel very good. 

 

His movements are a little shaky , his fingers can’t seem to do what he wants. He texting her a jumble of letters. He keeps trying to text her, Kris is sitting next to hi. He rubs his shoulders.

 

“How are you feeling?” He says with a smile.

 

Morty stomach drops he seems completely unaffected. His head is going a hundred miles an hour. Did he drug him? His fingers keep slipping around his phone until he drops it. He wasn't sure if Summer would understand and come save him.

 

In the back of his mind he is angry with himself for trusting Kris. He barely knew the guy. He was so desperate for friends he had to hang out with this creep. He felt Kris’s hands rub down his back. He wants to run but his body isn't cooperating the way he wants it to. He jerks away, he ends up falling off the couch.

 

“Haha you are so cute, you are going to love this.” Kris rubs his thigh up to his shorts. Morty is horrified , he doesn't want Kris to touch him. He sees his phone, he goes to grab it but his body isn't moving the way he wants it.

 

Kris sees what he is doing and pins him down completely, grabbing his wrists painfully hard. Morty stares up at Kris , tears in his eyes. He doesn't know what to do , what to say. He just wants to go home. He wants this to be over. He closes his eyes hard. He feels Kris let go of his wrist. He winces. They hurt so bad.

 

“...Please...l-let m-me go….” he whimpers out finally. 

 

Kris just smiles, and shakes his head.

 

“I am going to make you enjoy this.” he says cruelly. Tears are running down Morty face, he doesn't know what to do. He just hopes Summer will come soon.

 

Kris is undoing his pants and he can't do much to stop him. His body feels good and he hates the way his body is reacting. He is hard in his pants and it makes everything worse. Kris rubs it, it's too much. He hates the way it feels good. Tears are flowing down his face hot and fast. It's too much, he closes his eyes and imagines he is elsewhere.

 

Suddenly there is a loud knock at the door , the person keeps knocking and knocking kris doesn't stop. He wants to scream but he can't seem to let it out. He is frozen in fear. 

 

“Morty!! Morty are you in there?” Morty say something?” Summer is screaming outside the door. She is slamming the door with her hands or body.

 

”I’m calling the cops!” She screams finally. Kirs jumps off and picks up Morty’s stuff, he gets Morty up and moves him quickly to the door. He dumps him out side. Then slams the door on him.

 

Summer rushes forward and picks him up and she’s crying. He sees another car pull next to hers. Rick is sitting there staring at Summer and Morty.He doesn't know why Rick’s there. He picks up his phone from the ground.He is shaking as he realized he called Rick when he dropped his phone. Tears are flowing down his face as Summer puts him in her car. 

 

“Rick….” he manages to whisper and gesture to the older man. Summer goes over to him, he doesn't know what he says to her but he nods. They drive home and Summer helps Morty inside. He lays on the couch, a little while later summer finally is back. No one seems to be home except them. 

 

Summer goes outside again and Rick comes in.

 

“I’m s-s-sorry…” he starts crying again. He isn't okay. He is scared and feels like he deserves this. Deserved to feel like shit.

 

“It’s okay Morty…” Rick says and hold him in his arms. ”You are safe now.”

 

They all sit in silence, Rick and Summer on either side of him. They watch cartoons, and don't talk. They just hold him. He feels a little better, and at some point he falls asleep in the warm embrace of the people who love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morty needs to be loved


	12. Rick's Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good with violence but I tried, hope you enjoy Rick's revenge.

Rick POV 

Tuesday after school

Rick sees Morty leave. He is nervous to have a student at his house. He really does care for Morty and wants him in his life but it might have consequences. Terrible ones, he isn't trying to ignore the thoughts, he knows as does morty what could happen if anyone finds out. 

 

Rick is tired after work but is excited for Morty to see his house. He wants to show Morty all the things he has built. Rick is a smart guy and every day he learns more that he thought he could learn. 

 

He learns from experience, 10 years ago he would never believe that he could create a portal gun. At the moment he is working on a spacecraft, it is basically put together. He just needs to see how well it flies. He is hoping to take Morty on it tonight.

 

Morty texts him a couple times on his way home, he gets the address of that kid Kris. He is sitting at home when his phone rings. Its Morty.

 

“Hello?” He says into the phone. He hears heavy breathing and shuffling. He hears some struggling. Rick’s heart stops, Morty is at kris’s house and anything could be happening. He gets in his car and heads over to kris’s house. His heart pounding in his chest. 

 

He doesn't know what he can do, why would Morty have his number? Kris would suspect something. Rick doesn't care though he just wants to see Morty safe. He pulls up and sees a girl helping Morty into a car. 

 

Morty looks messed up, he is angry and scared something bad happened to Morty. He wasn't able to protect him. He feels like a failure. The girl comes over to him and he is worried it’s weird that's he's here.

 

“Hey, I’m Summer, Morty’s sister. What are you doing here?”

 

“Morty called me, but he couldn't talk and I heard some weird things. I got worried and rushed over. What happened to him?” he says, hoping not to seem like a horrible person for being interested in Morty. He wanted Summer to like him.

 

“I am pretty sure he drugged him and tried to do stuff to him. I am glad you came, do you think you could follow me back home and then drive me to pick up morty's car?” She asks. He simply nods, he felt angry. It was deep, he knew that creep Kris was a horrible person. To drug and take advantage of Morty. Someone who was good, and amazing. How could he want to hurt him like that. 

 

It is truly sick, he knows he has to do something. The anger that's deep inside overwhelms him. He quickly writes down the address so he could address the problem at a later date.

 

He follows Summer home and waits for her to get back. She helps Morty into the house and comes out hurriedly.

 

“Alright, let's go.” then she says. “ So...you and Morty?”

 

“Uh...Yeah, I really care about him. “ Rick says 

 

“I can tell, but please be careful...he is young and has never had a relationship…. I want you guys to be happy but people are really judgemental..” she says.

 

She seems to really care for Morty and that makes him very happy. He doesn't know much about Morty’s parents just that the fight a lot. They drive toward Kris’s house , Morty’s car is in the front and it's just sitting there. Summer gets out.

 

“Thanks for the ride, did you want to come spend time with us for a little before our parents get home”

 

“Yeah, I want to make sure he is okay.” he says after a small pause.

 

She gets in Morty’s car and they head to the house. When they get there Morty is on the couch laying there. He seems tired, and there isn't much they can do. SO they just turn on the tv and watch stuff. Summer and Rick are on either side of Morty , holding him. 

 

Rick feels the anger well up inside of him. He knows he has to take care of Kris but doesn't know how. After a while of cuddling Morty, Summer tells him that their parents will be home soon and that he should leave. 

 

He kisses Morty’s forehead and goes home. He goes to his work area and begins working on a something to get rid of the boy. He decided that it would be a good idea to just send the boy to a different universe of dimension. He tests out his portal gun

 

He types multiple different places to see what they are like, he finds one where its perfect. He types his portal gun to Kris’s bedroom. He in there in the dark standing over Kris’s sleeping figure. He thinks to himself that this is wrong.

 

He wants Morty to be okay, he doesn't want him scared. He just wants to take care of this problem so Morty can be safe. He creates a portal to the world Kris would now reside in.He gently picks up the boy as to not jostle him awake. Then walks through the portal.

 

What he sees it a world of nothing, it's a wasteland. There is some food and small animals, but other than that there is no one. The portal closes and he kicks the boy in the ribs, hard.

 

“Ow...what the fUCK!” Kris says as he opens his eyes to this world.

 

“Hey Kris...Now I know you are probably confused as to why you are here, but I will tell you why. You are a rapist. You tried to rape Morty and you thought you’d get away with it. But you aren't and won't because of your little “mistake” you are going to live here now.” he tells the boy who is staring at him shocked look on his face.

 

“What..? How did you find out..? Why are you….?” he looks confused.

 

“I guess since you are never going back to your world I can tell you. Morty and I are seeing each other. I care for him very much and you tried to take his choice away from him. Its disgusting of you.” he confesses to the boy.

 

“I knew you were a pedophile... you’re the one who’s a creep.” he sneers.

 

Rick kicks the boy in the mouth, he hears a crack. He can't find it in himself to care at all about the boy's pain. He was the one who deserved to be hurt. He stares down at the boy, anger welling up inside of him. He just keeps kicking and stomping on the boy until he is satisfied. 

 

He looks down at the bloodied boy, his face swollen and bruised . Blood dripping out of his mouth. He likes the look of Kris being beaten down, he feels justice deep in his soul. He creates a portal and steps through. Leaving Kris broken in an empty wasteland of a world.

 

He deserved what he got.


	13. We can finally be happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter, I wasn't sure how to end it. I had several different endings in mind. Two were sad the other one ended up more normal/realistically. So I am glad ith how it turned out and I hope you guys are as well.

Morty POV

 

Wednesday 

 

Morty awakes , his body feels tired and sluggish from the drugs the night before. He doesn't remember much to be honest. He know what almost happened though. He felt that fear. It was too real. He didn't want to go to school. 

 

He was afraid to see Kris, afraid of what he would do to him if he told. He wanted Rick to be here, to hold him. He tells his parents he is sick and stays home. He really wants Rick to hold him and say sweet things too him. It wasn't fair that Kris was going to get away with what he did. 

 

He was probably in school no problem like nothing even happened. It made his stomach sick. He just didn't feel safe knowing the boy was out there, knowing he could hurt another person. He head hurt from the drugs the night before, he wishes he never went. He didn't even like Kris all that much. He was so desperate for attention and friends he didn't care who they were.

 

His freshman friends are nice but he doubts he will talk to them outside of school. He is going to college at the end of the year but he isn't even sure he wants to go. He thought he knew but this rattled him. He feels like everything is ruined now.

 

He covered himself completely in his blanket and stares at his phone. He feels alone.He decides to text Rick. He really wants to text him but doesn't want to annoy him. Not even 5 minutes later he gets a text from Rick

 

Hey Morty, How are you doing? Are you feeling okay? - Rick

 

I’m okay Rick, I feel really insecure and uncomfortable. I’m lonely. - Morty

 

I know baby boy, I called into work. I thought maybe we could hang out today. I don't feel good going into work when something so terrible happened to you. - Rick

 

Rick you are so sweet, I would love for you to be here. I feel so safe when you are around. - Morty

 

Okay I will be there in a minute. - Rick

 

Morty is confused for a second , a green portal appears and Rick steps out. He is wearing his normal clothes and his lab coat. Morty feels his heart swell. He feels so happy and safe. He gets up , he knows he looks a mess but he can't find it in himself to care. 

 

“R-r-rick….” he wraps his arms around Rick’s waist. 

 

“Hey, Morty.” He says affectionately, He rubs Morty’s head. He wants to take care of him, Morty pulls him towards his bed. He really wants to be held. Rick holds him against his chest, rubbing his head. He whispers cute things to Morty. 

 

“I wanna show you the universe…” he whispers to him. Morty snuggles closer.

 

“R-really?” Morty asks.

 

He knows Rick can create things and make all sorts of cool gadgets, but he wasn't sure if he could show him things others have never even heard of. His mind was dazed with ideas of the cool thing Rick and him could do. It made his heart swell with happiness.

 

“Yeah Morty, anywhere you wanna go…”he says sleepily.

 

The both fall asleep soon after, hugging each other and dreaming of adventures that could be. 

 

They wake up about an hour later, sighing quite contentedly. They both feel rejuvenated from the rest. Morty is feeling shy, he knew that couples did this sort of thing and he was embarrassed since he had never been in a relationship before. Rick was treating him with the utmost respect and it filled him with happiness.

 

Morty doesn't think he deserves a good relationship like this He doesn't think he deserves such love. He doesn't know why Rick would be interested in a scrawny little boring person like him. He doesn't think about it though. He is grateful and happy to be loved by someone who is this amazing.

 

He isn't going to question it, he just accepts it and enjoys the feeling. He looks over at Rick who looks sleepy, he look so cute like that , he looks so cute holding him. He is glad Rick cares about him. He leans forward and gently kisses Rick. He want to show Rick how much he loves him.

 

It's been a rough day and yesterday ruined him. He wasn't sure he wanted to have sex because of what happened yesterday but he was fine to kiss him. They kiss each other tenderly not getting heated for Morty’s sake. Its nice to feel protected, to be cared for.

 

Morty hates living here, he feels like everything he knew and wanted in his life is changing he wants something different something more. He doesn't know what it is he wants but he knows his life right now isn't heading to where he wants it to.

 

“U-uh Rick….” Morty says softly.

 

“Yeah, what is it?” he asks voice raspy from sleeping.

 

“I...feel so c-confused...I-i really dont know w-what I want to do with m-my life anymore….” he looks down at Rick chest thinking Rick is going to tell him its not a good idea.To tell him he life isnt bad or to tell him he needs to do things he doesnt really want to do.

 

“That's alright sweetheart...you can do whatever you want. School isn't a necessity, and school isn't for everyone and I know right now you might not know what to do but someday you will.” he kisses Morty’s forehead and holds him.

 

“W-what if I already k-know what I want t-to do?” Morty asks.

 

“What do you want to do..?” he inquires.

 

“Um-I...I uh...I want t-t-to travel with you...you told m-me you are making a s-space c-c-car….and I thought maybe we c-could do that….if y-you wanted to…” he says nervously.

 

He doesn't know what Rick is going to say so his heart is racked with nervous energy. Thrumming quick in his chest.

 

“Wow….I… I don't want you to do this if you are doing it just to make me happy… I want you to want it. All last night I was traveling places to see things. I know how to do a lot of things but It's all very new to me as well…and what about Summer?” he asks finally.

 

“I-i-i was thinking S-summer could come with u-us. I really do w-w-want to do this Rick. I want to travel space a-a-and wherever with you. I just w-want to be with you and I k-k-know it will be great.” he tells Rick.

 

Rick looks down and Morty can tell the older man is thinking. Thinking of what to say, of what to do. He knows Rick wants to be good for Morty , he doesn't want to ruin Morty’s life. He wouldn't be able to though.

 

Rick and Morty belong together. This Rick and Morty specifically do not know this but it is always the way. They are meant to be together, romantically or otherwise. He sits silently for a minute or two.

 

“Alright….let's do it!” He says excitedly. 

 

Morty jumps out of bed, his boy full of excitement.

 

POV change

Rick POV!!

 

Rick has to do a couple things , he has to quit his job. He needs his apartment for when they occasionally come back. He knew this would mean anything he has here on earth doesn't matter. Nothing matters when they are about to travel the galaxy and vast dimensions.

 

He has a lingering thought,that Morty would never has been uninterested in him unless he saw the porn videos. It made him happy that this crazy accident resulted in him doing something he always wanted to do. Morty inspired him, inspired him to be better, do better and learn more.

 

He knew that ever since he met Morty he life would change. He just didn't realize it would be this spectacular and crazy. He helps Morty pack up stuff. Morty texts Summer, He tells her to come over to Rick's apartment and to pack clothes and things.

 

They are waiting for her. That is when Rick feels a pang of guilt. Morty doesn't know about Kris and what he did to him.

 

“Morty before we do this...I need to tell you something..” Rick says his voice full of carefulness.

 

“W-w-what is it Rick?” he says nervously, his voice shaking. Rick can tell he is scared. He knows something is up.

 

They got caught in a whirlwind of change because of the horrible tragedy that just happened. Morty would change his mind about him if he knew what he did. Or maybe he would be happy, relieved. Either way he might not want to leave if he found out what happened. 

 

“I did something to Kris….I deserted him….In a different dimension, where there is nothing but animals….I hurt him too. I was very angry and upset. I don't feel bad about it, because of what he did to you. I wanted to keep you safe...I know this is going to change how you think of me but I did it because I knew that he would get away with it if I didn't.” he confesses, he breathes in a deep and slow. 

 

He hopes Morty still cares for him, still wants this. 

 

“Y-y-you did that for m-me Rick..?” he looks at Morty. Tears are filling his eyes. He is sobbing loudly. 

 

Rick doesn't know why he is crying , he thinks it must be because he did that to Kris.

“Yes… I did...because I love you Morty..” He says after a bit.

 

“I love y-you t-too Rick…” he comes forward and hugs him tightly.”Thank you Rick...i was so scared...and you are the best...protecting me…”he sobs more.

 

Rick smiles and kisses the top of his head. He hopes Morty will be happy with him, he will do anything to keep him happy. He is also nervous about what Summer will say about them traveling the world together. 

 

They hold each other for awhile longer.

 

\---

 

Summer arrives shortly after and she looks confused but has stuff with her. 

 

“So…? What going on..?” she asks after staring at them.

 

“This…” Rick says and then shoots open a portal, he steps through. They follow him, they are in a world with multiple moons and different kinds of plants. Summer and Morty look on in awe. The are shocked at the difference in this world and all the cool things they have never seen before.

 

“Wow….”

 

“Lets get back, so we can talk about it though.” Rick says afre awhile.

They get back to Rick’s apartment with no hassle. Rick explains to Summer and Morty what the dangers are and all the things that could happen once they leave. They can't come back to this world or this planet. They would eventually need to find a new home. A place they all wanted to be.

 

Rick knew summer would love it, despite not really knowing her well. He knew Morty well enough. He knows that it has only been a week since he met Morty but he has never felt so complete. 

 

At this point Morty being 17 didn't even matter to him, it was trivial. The important thing was to keep Morty happy. Summer seems to agree. She seems excited by being one of the first humans to travel the universe.

 

Rick finishes the car near the end of the day and is tired. They all decided to turn in and sleep. The next day they would be traveling the universe , seeing new and extraordinary things. They could meet all sorts of different people. 

 

\---

 

The next day Morty is up first and he wakes up Rick by sitting on his lap. He is excited and it reminds him of a puppy. Rick thinks is adorable , he holds Morty’s hips and kisses his roughly. Morty is on him and then Rick realizes they should be taking it slow so he stops kissing him.

 

Morty whines.

 

“Please Rick…..I-i-i promise it's okay, I want t-t-to touch you…” Morty says.

 

Rick wants to believe that but he decides not to. He is actively trying to become a better person and not be disgusting. He knows that Morty probably is fine , but he doesn't want to take chances , since it only happened about a little longer than a day ago.

 

“I’m sorry babe, I just think we should wait a little bit because of what happened...is that okay?”

 

“I u-u-understand Rick..” he seems dejected. Rick puts his hand on Morty’s cheek. He kisses him passionately. Shoving all his love for Morty in that one kiss.

 

Morty smiles at him and snuggles closer, Summer bust in.

 

“Heeey, so are we doing this sometime soon?” she says slightly annoyed.

 

“What do you mean?” Morty asks super confused.

 

“It’s 1 in the afternoon….” she says. They look at the time and it is indeed 1pm. 

 

They get up and start to pack the car/ship. They are chattering happily as they get ready. They don't know what they will do or see. They know it will be fun and crazy . That these adventures would be amazing. They all hop in.They are all ready to go, Rick is nervous somehow it's going to go wrong. Like any second something would change. Anxiety wracking up as they get closer to leaving.Nothing happens as he shoots the portal gun and nothing happens as they drive through it. 

 

They see space as they drive through , inky blackness surrounds them and somehow its comforting, they begin their journey now.

 

Everything is okay. Now that he has Morty.

Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it, I had fun making it. I am probably going to start on a priest Rick and choir boy morty.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Please leave comment if you liked it. I will be posting once a week. I know its not perfect but I tried. Its my first fanfiction


End file.
